You And I Collide
by Patricia Daniella
Summary: What if Hermione loses her memory and the only person she can turn on is her greatest enemy.. Draco?
1. You and I collide

___The dawn is breaking__  
><em>_A light shining through__  
><em>_You're barely waking__  
><em>_And I'm tangled up in you__  
><em>_Yeah___

_I'm open, you're closed__  
><em>_Where I follow, you'll go__  
><em>_I worry I won't see your face__  
><em>_Light up again_

A/N: okay. (I can do this) Hello there! So this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. I really enjoy writing this. I mean literally. I wrote this on a paper. I just type this now. I won't keep you long. Thank you and enjoy.

Hermione checked her wrist watch. It's almost 11:46 pm. With a sigh, she fixed her things and closed her laptop. She's been busy for the past few days, checking the profits, bills and reports of her company. Shortly a year after Voldemort died, she left the magical world for the muggle world and started a clothing business here.

There's always a reason why we leave. It was not just a sudden decision. It was not like one day you just said "hey, I'm leaving because I'm bored". That was not it. Even Harry or Ron or even Ginny weren't able to stop her from leaving. But that didn't mean that they stop being friends. They were more than that. They were a family-pure-blood, half-blood and muggle-born. They didn't care even if they're not related by blood, because frankly, they're related by hearts.

Harry and Ginny finally got their happy ending, currently married for four years. Three years after the final battle, Harry finally proposed to Ginny, and of course, Ginny said yes. Well, Hermione and Ron didn't exactly work out. _Everyone's prediction was wrong_. They didn't get their happy ending.

Hermione hadn't heard any news from Ron after she left six years ago. _She missed him_, so much. Ginny said Ron pursued a business in the magic world. By the sound of it, he seemed successful. It was not that she was bitter. It was just that she couldn't help thinking that he gave up on her after that **accident**. Everyone else did.

As she made her way to her red Audi R4 car, the only thing that she heard was the sound of her heels hitting the ground. Wow. Somehow, that sound only made her realized how alone she was, alone, unloved and unhappy. She got nothing left for her, except maybe if you counted money.

As she hit the main road, she decided to just stop thinking about those things. Maybe if she just let go of the things that she couldn't change or perhaps, _bring back, _then maybe it would be easier to move on.

One of the benefits of going home late is avoiding traffic jam. Draco could even over speed a _little bit _without getting caught. He made his black BMW ran even faster than it already did before. He took a sharp turn to his right. It was too dark to see that someone was crossing the road, too late to hit the break. Then all he heard was the sound of glass breaking.

Hermione was driving quietly when she happened to look at her window. At first, she thought it was just a random guy with a red hair and blue eyes. But- no! It's Ron. She hit the break and ran out of her car. Not even caring if she didn't close it or even park it. How _reckless_. Ron was taking long strides at the other side of the road. Not even noticing Hermione. So Hermione decided to be **irrational** and **reckless** for once and just ran across the road since only few cars passed by this time. Not in the pedestrian lane. She just keeps on running and shouting Ron's name.

Just then, a BMW took a sharp turn. Hermione's eyes widened with surprised and fear. And then, the car hit her. She could feel the sharp sting of broken shards of glass on her skin. She could feel the blood trickling down her skin. The man in the BMW hurried down towards her. He brushed the hair that had fallen on her face and gasped.

"Gr-Granger?" Malfoy said. Wait-What? Malfoy? Hermione struggled to open her eyes to make sure it was really Malfoy and not just the side effect of hitting her head quite hard. Yep. It was really Draco Malfoy. The oh so proud pure-blood. She wanted to run away but her broken bones wouldn't allow her.

Draco could see the fear on her eyes. The _betrayal_. The _sadness_. The _pain_. And it was all because of him. If he was just brave. If he only he wasn't a coward back then. Then maybe the look on her eyes would be different.

Hermione's slowly losing consciousness. He noticed that her eyes are slowly closing. He needed to do something. He wouldn't let her down. Not this time. He couldn't perform magic here. It was too dangerous.

"Granger, no. Don't sleep. Just hang on there. I'll call 911" He said while lightly slapping her face. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and started talking really quickly that Hermione couldn't make sense of what he's saying. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was Ron's face. His sparkling blue eyes. His smile that she missed so much. His voice. The way it sounded to her ears. Like it was very special. He made it special. And then, she was gone.

Draco kneeled beside Hermione's dying body after he called 911. He checked her pulse. It was very weak. If you look at her, you'll probably think that she was dead. What with the pool of blood on the road. The slight rising of her chest was the only proof that she was somehow alive. He looked at her beautiful face. The face that had gone pale. The face that was covered in blood. The face that he admired so much but wouldn't admit. He wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his thumb as the sound of ambulance filled his ears.

They quickly assess Hermione's body and wheeled her away into the ambulance. He watched as the ambulance carried her away. Leaving him standing in the middle of the road. He was about to walk to his car when he noticed an open red car just a few feet away. He walked towards the car and quickly noticed a phone ringing. The picture on the phone was a smiling Hermione. He collected Hermione's cell phone, the car key and her Chanel handbag then carried it towards his car. "What a long night." He sighed. As he followed them in the hospital, he couldn't help but to think how Hermione afford these expensive things. A blackberry call phone. Chanel bag. Audi R4. Even her blood soaked clothes really look expensive. She must have been successful here in her world.

He remembered how plain looking Granger was before. Jeans. T-shirt. But then he admired her. But then, he let her down.

_I'll do whatever it takes for her forgiveness. I swear to Salazar's grave. _

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
><em>_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
><em>_Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
><em>_I somehow find__  
><em>_You and I collide_

_**-Collide by Howie day**_

A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review. I really want to upload this before school starts again.


	2. Don't Forget

_Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me_

_Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<em>

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. It's J.K's. Unfortunately, I'm too young to own that.

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not uploading for one week. I was busy with school. Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed my story. It really inspired me to upload the chapter 2.

Hermione was awake. But she couldn't open her eyes. Her eyelids felt so heavy. Her head was still spinning. She could hear a door opening and the sounds of shoes walking towards her. It was probably standing beside her now because the stranger's voice was very audible. "When will she wake up?" asked the man not so far away from her. "We're not so sure yet. According to her x-ray, she hit her head pretty hard. It'll probably take a few days more to-" Hermione wasn't able to hear what the stranger was saying because she dozed off again.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes but was momentarily blinded by the sun that was glaring down at her from the window. She wanted to look around the room but not for the cold gray eyes that was staring at her eyes calmly. The owner of those eyes had his arms crossed and legs propped up to the bed. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbow and a pair of black jeans. He was like a _statue. _**So still. **It was like he was observing her. Waiting for what? She didn't know.

Draco was filled with relief the moment Hermione opened her eyes. She squinted slightly at the sunlight. He took that opportunity to blow out a sigh of relief. Hermione had been asleep for the past one _torturous week_. When he noticed that she was settled and that her eyes were now adjusted to the light, he regained his composure and observed her; Hermione returned the gestured and just looked at him. They were like that for the past **five minutes**. She was so quiet that the silence started to bother him. He wasn't expecting this. Draco thought that when she finally wakes up, she would throw any possible things that she could throw at him. But then, only silence greeted him. Draco decided to finally broke the silence.

"What? No shouting? Not even throwing of things? None?" Draco asked calmly.

"Should there be?" Hermione said. Her voice was still hoarse.

"So I guess silent treatment then." He concluded. Draco really hated silence. He'd rather know what the other was thinking than guess of what was going on in their minds. He'd rather- His train of thoughts was stopped when Hermione said those things.

Hermione was confuse with the man sitting beside her bed. Silent treatment? Why was he saying that she was giving him that treatment? Why was he even here? Hermione finally voiced out her questions. She thinks that if she became more confused than she already was, her head would explode.

"Excuse me sir, but- Why are you here? Why do you think that I should be mad at you? Why do you think that I'm giving you a silent treatment? I don't even know you. I don't know you that's why I don't want to talk to you. Now that I think about it, where am I? Why am I here? Who are you? Who am I? Why is my head-" She wasn't able to finished what she was saying because he cut her short.

"Hold on for a second." He said hurriedly. She waited for about 30 seconds when he finally lean into her. "You're saying that you don't know me, right?" The man asked slowly. She just nodded.

"And-you don't know you?" He asked again.

"I already said that, didn't I? Weren't you listening?" Hermione asked. Irritation was evident in her voice.

"Bloody. Unbelievable. " The man swore and washed his dace with his big hands. He looked at her then shook his head. After a few more minutes, the man regained his composure and stand.

"I'll go see the doctor." He said. He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked at her once more. As if he couldn't believe any of these were happening, then he left. Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. That man was really making her head ache. Three seconds after he left, he opened the door again,

"And don't you try to leave. Just. Stay. Here. Are we clear?" He didn't wait for her answer. He just left again. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Draco was seated in front of the doctor's desk. His legs crossed.

"I don't understand. Last week, you told me she was in coma. And now, you're telling me that she has amnesia?" Draco said. He watched as the doctor, namely Mr. Forbes, indulged his chocolate. "I told you that?" Mr. Forbes said. Draco, now losing his patience, didn't answer and just glared at the doctor.

"Oh yeah! I did tell you that. But hey, I was just kidding yesterday. I saw how worried you were. If you just see your face when I told you that. " Mr. Forbes continued in between laughs.

That was it. Draco slapped his hands on the table, bringing all the files and pens to jump.

"Seriously? Are you really a doctor?" Draco said. But the _doctor _just continued eating his chocolate.

"Yes I am, young man. Though I might add, I failed my SAT twice. It was quite disturbing, really." Mr. Forbes said while nodding slowly.

"And then they said you're one of the _highest paid doctors_ here in London." Draco mumbled.

Then all of a sudden, a nurse came rushing towards them.

_So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget_

_We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us_

_Don't forget by Demi Lovato_

A/N: Okay, so how was it? I really hope you like it. Please review. Thanks for reading


	3. I still believe

_You look in my eyes__  
><em>_And I get emotional__  
><em>_Inside__  
><em>_I know it's crazy but__  
><em>_You still can touch my heart__  
><em>_And after all this time__  
><em>_You'd think that I__  
><em>_Wouldn't feel the same__  
><em>_But time melts into nothing__  
><em>_And nothing's changed_

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter for the third time! (Well, I'm just proud that I already upload the third chapter.)<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just want to see if the reviews would increase. Unfortunately, it didn't. Please review! I'm begging you. I want to know your reaction and your suggestions. Pretty, please?

* * *

><p>Hermione wondered off the street without any real destination. She started to get worried with each step she took. She thought she was lost. She stopped walking when she noticed an ice cream house on her left. She wanted those foods. Her stomach was grumbling so badly. The old woman, probably the owner, noticed her and waved her hand at her, shooing her away. With a sigh, she turned to leave. But before she could take any more steps, she bumped into a man's chest. Hermione almost lost her balance, but not for the man who held her arms to steady her.<p>

"Ow! I'm sorry." Hermione said not looking up. She started to walk away but didn't get any further. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"You **should** be." The man said calmly. Hermione finally looked up and was surprised to see that it was the weird man from the hospital.

Hermione tried to tug her wrist free from Draco but Draco only held it tighter. There was no way he would let her ran away from him again.

"Really Granger, what part of _**'Don't leave and stay here'**_ didn't you understand? I'm pretty sure I made it clear with you." Draco asked. He had been worried sick since the nurse told them that Hermione wasn't in her room when the nurse came to check her 30 minutes ago. He didn't know it was possible for a wizard's heart to beat five times faster than the normal heart beat just because of worrying. And now, he was also angry.

_When the nurse told them that Hermione was missing, Draco quickly ran into her room and surely, she was not there. They looked everywhere for her. Almost all of the hospital's staff helped because Draco kept on threatening them. When he finally grew tired of running and searching, he briefly stopped and looked out of the window while trying to catch his breath. Hands on his hips, he looked out the window. And then he saw her walking outside. He never felt so relieved in his entire life. Just this time. Just this once. _

He was angry because he never cared for anyone. He forgot how to feel since that _**accident **_six years ago. Since then, he taught himself to stop feeling. But that was useless now. She was here now. No more escaping the emotion she brought him. No more pretending.

"Peace?" Hermione offered smiling sheepishly while doing the peace sign on her hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked still not withdrawing his hands from her wrist. Hermione nodded and she noticed that his hands slid down to her hands. Wow. He also noticed that she was still wearing her hospital gown. Merlin.

Draco held her hand as they walked into the ice cream house Hermione had been looking at earlier. He smiled to himself. Maybe Hermione having amnesia wasn't so bad after all. He just has to bring the best _**out of every worst situation**_, right?

Hermione felt a slight recognition when the man held her hand. The man's hand seemed to be so familiar. The warmth. The smooth but rough skin. It feels like they had been holding hands for a long time. It really confused her. Her head felt so empty. She couldn't remember anything about her past. But why was it that whenever she looked at his eyes, she felt a pain in her heart?

As they entered the ice cream house, all of the girls (Literally all) turned to look at Draco. Even the old woman on the cashier turned to look at him. He spotted a table nearest to the window and pushed Hermione down to sit.

"Wait here."Draco said. It wasn't a _**request**_. It was a _**command**_. He said it in such tone that no one wanted to disobey him. Hermione looked around and noticed a man looking at her. It had a brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite charming. Boy-next-door type.

Draco walked towards Hermione. Hands in his pockets. He stopped walking to follow Hermione's eyes. It was on the man with a brown hair. He seemed familiar. He smiled at Hermione. He was not naïve. He knew the meaning of those smiles. Since they entered this ice cream house, almost all of the boys stopped and stared at her. Mouth hanging open. Forget the hospital gown. She was a sight to behold. No kidding. Her hair was no longer the bushy hair he used to tease. Her body, well, it really did improve. Her hair was really straight now. No trace of curls she once possessed It looked natural. It must be a muggle thing.

He settled himself between the guy and Hermione's way. Successfully blocking their eyes from meeting. The waiter placed their orders on the table. Once settled, Draco wiped the spoon with a tissue then gave it to Hermione. He said her thank you. Then Draco wiped the other spoon for himself.

"Eat." The man in front of her said. She obliged. She chose the chocolate ice cream then started attacking the food. After a few more ice cream, she looked at the man, only to find him watching her with amused eyes.

"What? I'm hungry." She said defensively. "Aren't you going to eat that?" She tried again. He just chuckled softly and pushed his ice cream towards her.

"Let's exchange." He said simply then traded his dark chocolate ice cream for her strawberry ice cream. She noticed a smudge of ice cream on his lips. Without thinking, she reached out and wiped it with her thumb. Then she just continued her eating, as if nothing unusual happened. The man must be taken on surprised because when she looked at him again, she noticed that he didn't resume his eating.

"Have I done that before? It really does seem familiar to me." She said nonchalantly.

"Yes. You've done that before. A lot of times actually." The man said softly. Looking into her eyes.

"What's my name?" She asked again.

"Hermione."

"Then why did you call me Granger? I really thought it was my name, Thank God it wasn't."

"Granger is your last name."

"If it's my last name, why do you keep on calling me that? Why not Hemyoone-"

"It's Hermione."

"Right Hermione. Answer my question."

Draco sighed and said. "Because we're really not in good terms. You see, you hate me. You even slapped me a lot of times before."

Hermione kept her mouth shut while listening to him. After a few more minutes, she said something that really surprised Draco.

"I don't think I hate you." She said quietly.

"How could you say that? You don't even remember anything" Draco said as quietly as she said hers.

"I might not remember everything, but my heart does recognize you. It says a lot of things about you. Full of emotions."

"Merlin, you wouldn't say that if you just remember everything."

"But I don't remember anything. It might take some time before I remember." Hermione argued. They were quiet for a few minutes. Just staring at each other. Grey eyes to Brown eyes. That was when Hermione felt it. The pain, the betrayal, the sadness, the hurt & the love. It all came crashing back at her, breaking her heart.

"Have you done me wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. Fuck. I will do everything just to change the past." He answered. Not able to look at her eyes. Her searching eyes.

"I know. I think I know." She said and he looked at her with his stormy gray eyes. It felt like she had been looking at those eyes for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>I still believe<em>_  
><em>_Someday you and me will find ourselves in love again__  
><em>_I had a dream__  
><em>_Someday you and me will find ourselves In love again_

* * *

><p>"She can be discharge as early as tomorrow." Mr. Forbes said. They are currently in Hermione's room where she was sleeping soundly. Lips slightly parted. Mr. Forbes and Draco were sitting while talking. Well, Draco was sitting, Mr. Forbes was lying on his back on the sofa. Could you really considered him a doctor? Seriously.<p>

"Can't she just, stay here in the hospital? Only until she remembers enough." Draco said hopefully. Mr. Forbes only snorted to what he said. "This is not a hotel young man."

"But she can't stay with me!" Draco tried again.

"Yes she can. And yes you will bring her home. She will stay with you."

But you see, I don't really know her. We're not actually friends. I'm Draco, and, she's Hermione. We're totally opposite. Black and white. She despises me."

"And I'm a doctor. And I save people I do not even know. Same as the military, the police, the firemen. The list could go on and on. But my point is, we could stop. But we didn't. You know why? Because those people are worth saving. Maybe not them, but the people who love them. Their hearts are also worth saving. _**Their heart Mr. Malfoy**_." Mr. Forbes said with his eyes closed. With that, Draco was quiet for a few minutes.

Mr. Forbes was right. Hermione needed him. Besides, he made a promise to Salazar and to himself that he would earn her forgiveness no matter what for what they did _**6 years ago**_ to Hermione. He almost lost her.

Draco was interrupted by a snore. Wait- who was snoring? He turned to look at Hermione only to found her staring at him. So, she was not the one who was snoring.

Something was going on in those eyes. She hesitated for a second but then continue.

"I really don't know where to go. But you can help me find my address. I mean, only if you want to. I do not remember a thing. I have no any idea where to go. " Hermione said. Not meeting his eyes. Draco was quiet. '_Not a good sign_.' Hermione thought.

"Or you could contact my parents if you really want me gone." She tried again. This time, gaining a reaction from him. First _shock,_ then _guilt_, then _calm_ again. He shooked his head once.

"No. You're staying with me. That's final." Draco said.

"Really? Thank-" Hermione's words of gratitude were cut short when Draco said-

"_**In one condition**_."

* * *

><p><em>Each day of my life<em>_  
><em>_I'm filled with all the joy I could find__  
><em>_You know that I__  
><em>_I'm not the desperate type__  
><em>_If there's one spark of hope__  
><em>_Left in my grasp__  
><em>_I'll hold it with both hands__  
><em>_It's worth the risk of burning__  
><em>_To have a second chance_

_-I still Believe, Mariah Carey_

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? I really do hope you like it. Please do review. Please. T^T


	4. I just want to be happy

_Someone once told me that you have to choose__  
><em>_What you win or lose, you can't have everything__  
><em>_Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain__  
><em>_Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free__  
><em>_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by__  
><em>_So unhappy, but safe as could be___

_

Disclaimers: See, I can never own Harry Potter. I'm still very young. Okay?

A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for those who read Chapter 3. Wonder why I upload this soon? It's because I am depressed. You see, I saw this guy who I hadn't seen _**for four years**_. My first love There, I said it. Guys maybe you haven't realize how people change so fast. We all _changed_. Even I. Even you. So, we just looked at each other. We both didn't know whether there were still things left to say. We both walked different ways. I'm so emotional. Whatever. Well, I won't keep you long. Go on and read.

_The day after that….._

"What do you mean? I thought I told you yesterday-" Draco said. He was currently talking on the phone with his secretary. He was keeping any eye at Hermione, who was currently choosing between a pink or red toothbrush.

"No sir, you told me last week that-" The secretary tried to explain but Draco cut him off again.

"Last week. Last week? I specifically told you yesterday to reschedule that! I called you. Now, don't reason to me that I didn't tell you yesterday." Draco said, now losing his temper.

"But sir you told me-"

"I just told you not to reason to me again, didn't I? Do you want to get fired? Now, ready the conference room. I'll be there at 30." He said. He was really bloody mad. No- bloody stressed. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He unknowingly smiled back.

Hermione curiously looked at the small blue pack. She touched it but Draco slapped her hands away from that thing and gave her a looked like she was out of her mind. He held her hand and pulled her toward the cashier.

They were in a grocery shop to buy Hermione all the things she needs. Or let's just say wants. Okay, so Draco was spoiling Hermione. _'I just want to make it up with her.' _Draco thought.

After Draco paid for the foods and things Hermione picked, he carried it towards his car compartment. He kept on checking his watch. 7 minutes before his meeting. Oh bugger. Once settled inside the car, he secured the seatbelt on Hermione.

"We're going to my office first." Draco announced once they hit the road. Hermione just nodded absently. He looked at her; she was wearing a floral dress and a pair of sandals that his secretary picked for her. Her hair was in a ponytail. 'She looked-beautiful' Draco thought. Well, she was always beautiful even when they were young. But really, it was not the reason why he fell in love for her before. It was because; well he didn't really know why he fell in love for her. It was simply love that brought her to him.

_So what if it hurts me?__  
><em>_So what if I break down?__  
><em>_So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
><em>_My feet run out of ground?___

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound__  
><em>_Don't care about all the pain in front of me__  
><em>_'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya__  
><em>_Just wanna be happy, ya_

"Adrian is the conference room ready?" he asked his assistant, Adrian, while buttoning his business suit.

"Of course, sir." Adrian politely answered. Draco only nodded. He jerked his head towards Hermione, pointing her to Adrian.

"Keep an eye to her, if she's not here when I come back, you'll be dead, understand?" He said and looked at him with his eyes that promised threats.

"Yes sir. I'll even entertain her."

Draco eyed him before walking towards Hermione.

Hermione looked up when she noticed the man walking towards her. He kneeled in front of her.

"Just wait here, okay? Adrian will be here to help you with anything you need. It'll be very quick. Be good, okay?" The man said. He said it slowly and very gently. His eyes showed a lot of patience towards her. She only nodded. He was about to stand up when she reached for his hand and stopped him from standing. Hermione brushed away the fallen hair on his face.

"There." She said and smiled at him.

Merlin. This was the second time in six years that she did that to him. "Thank you." Draco said. He meant it. With all his heart. He thanked her. He thanked her for _**coming back into his life**_ even though she didn't remember anything at all. He thanked her for once again _**letting him feel something besides emptiness**_. He thanked her for everything. _**For a chance of being happy**_ even though he knew that it wouldn't last long. Sooner or later she would remember everything. Sooner or later, he would be alone again. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet. He held her hands and stood up. He squeezed it before letting it go and walked away.

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go__  
><em>_Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh__  
><em>_But all these days, they feel like they're the same__  
><em>_Just different faces, different names, get me out of here__  
><em>_But I can't stand by your side, oh no__  
><em>_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_After 3 hours…_

Draco walked out of the conference room. The meeting was, as always, successful. All thanks to Draco. He looked down to the lobby and quickly saw Hermione. Wait-she wasn't alone. She's with _him. _He quickened his pace and in no time, he was in the lobby, but of course, he had to keep his calm composure.

Hermione was laughing with _Daniel._ The man who kept trying to bring him down. He and his business. Daniel, the man who wanted to get everything from him.

He walked towards them with his hands on his pockets. "Hermione," He said, indicating his presence. Hermione finally looked at him and stood up. "Hey," she greeted him. "Uhmm. I was just talking to him. He's Daniel." She said slowly to ease the awkwardness. She was quiet unsure why he was upset. She could see it in his eyes.

Draco wrapped his arm _**protectively**_ around Hermione's waist. "I know him. Right, Mr. Meyer?" Draco said, looking at Daniel like he was just a pest, a very dangerous pest. The man with the brown hair equally looked at him with his hazel eyes. "Of course, _Mr. Mal_foy. But you see, I was just asking this fine lady here to have lunch with me. Is that alright with you?" Daniel said, feigning politeness.

"No. Is that alright with you? But really, I forgot I don't care whatever you want. Now, if you'll excuse us." Draco said with venom on his voice. They started to walk away when Daniel said,

"I'll see you around, Hermione."

Hermione looked back and smiled at him, and then she reached for Draco's out stretched hand.

"I forgot to tell you not to talk to strangers." Draco said. They were currently in a restaurant having their late lunch.

"He's not a stranger. He politely asked me if he could sit there and of course I said yes." Hermione reasoned out.

Well, they had been in that subject since they got there. Draco was very worried. He didn't want Hermione talking to strangers, especially if the said stranger _**held a grudge**_ against him.

"Anyways, it's not too late to remind you, isn't?" He said while filling Hermione's plate with rice.

"Hey! It's too much. I can't finish that all." She protested while trying to stop Draco.

"Look at you. You're so thin. You have to eat in order to be strong again." He said, satisfied that he was able to fill her plate. "Anyway, as I was saying, don't talk to anyone you don't know."

"I don't know anyone. Does that mean I won't talk until I remember everything?" She challenged him

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He glared at her.

"What about you? Should I talk to you also? You know that I don't know you, right?"

"Well, I'm the only exception." He smirked at her.

_He missed those conversations he had with her before. Like this conversation_. _Well, he missed her. Even before, they were always like this. Having witty conversations until one gave up. He simply missed her. Now that she was here, he wouldn't let her go. He just wanted to be with her. She was his happiness. _

_He remembered the conversation he had with Dr. Forbes at the hospital._

"_She is different." Dr. Forbes said all of a sudden._

"_What do you mean?" Draco asked. He was scared that Dr. Forbes found something unusual about Hermione; He just hoped it was not what he was thinking about._

"_Well, for starters, patients who just woke up from coma don't usually wake up __**calm**__. You see, Hermione was calm when she woke up. Did she scream at you? No. Was she shocked? No. Did she ask questions? Yes."_

"_What's your point?" He asked, now also puzzled._

"_My point is, __**she trusts you**__. Did you think she would just simply agree to come with you? I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. She doesn't remember anything and yet, she trusts you, Mr. Malfoy, the guy you claimed she hates. I think she somehow knows in her heart that she can trust you."_

_And with that, Draco was silent. Does he really deserve her trust __**after all the tears that she cried for him?**__ Could he really __**let her go when the time comes**__? Could she __**forgive him**__? Could he forgive himself? He really didn't know, but he was sure of one thing. __**He would be brave for her**__. He wouldn't let what happened 6 yrs. ago be repeated. __**He wouldn't let her down**_

___So what if it hurts me?__  
><em>_So what if I break down?__  
><em>_So what if this world just throws me off the edge__  
><em>_My feet run out of ground?___

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound__  
><em>_Don't care about all the pain in front of me__  
><em>_I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy__  
><em>_I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy__  
><em>_Oh, happy__  
><em>  
>_<p>

A/N: HI. So how was it? REVIEW! MUST REVIEW!


	5. Upside Down

_I've been spending some time_

_Thinking I'll be alright_

_Don't know if I can really make it tonight_

_Lie awake in the dark_

_Calm down, then I'll start_

_Thinking about you_

_It's almost breaking my heart_

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, it'll be Draco and Hermione. 3

A/N: Hey everyone. How are you? (_**HONESTLY**_) Is there something wrong with me? Or with my story? Why won't you review? :'( But of course, I appreciate those who made this story as their favorite stories and story alerts. Love you all :**

"Here we are." Draco said as they walked into a massive door. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. His house couldn't be considered as a house. It was an understatement. It was a _**bloody mansion**_. It could even be considered as a palace.

"Do you live here?" Hermione asked him while observing the huge mansion of his. She looked up and she could see a very elegant chandelier. She wondered how many maids he had.

"Of cours_e Hermione_ and you will also live here for 100 days just like our deal." Draco replied as he eyed her. His mood was still sour because of what happened earlier.

"I mean did you live here all by yourself?" She said looking up intently at him now.

"Yes. But I won't be living here _alone_ now. You're here now."

"You're right, but only for 100 days as what you said. Only until I gain my memory back. Just like out deal."

"Just like our deal." Draco said and nodded slowly.

His house- I mean _mansion, _really looked like a maze. Wow. She could get lost here. By the time they stopped in front of the door, Hermione could have sworn that her feet were already red. He opened the door and held it open for her. She looked at him. He was still holding the door open, waiting for her to enter.

"After you," Draco said. His voice was really manly. Not really that low but low enough to be considered nice to the ears.

She entered the room, slowly surveying the huge room. It was really beautiful. The wall was colored with soft red, the bed was queen size and it had a walk-in closet. It was every girl's dream. The walk-in closet was filled with shoes, dresses and accessories. She looked back at him and asked, "Who lived here? Before me, I mean."

"No one" he answered with a slight shrugged.

"Then why are all of these here?" She said while gesturing the clothes and shoes with her hands. Draco followed her hands, and then looked at her.

"I bought them for you." He simply answered as if it didn't cost a fortune.

"Uhmmm. Well I guess it was so nice of you to bother with these things, but really, I'll only be-"

"Granger, I'm surprised, you're still the same. Even though you've lost your memory, you're still the same. _Still simple_. " Draco said. His eyes showed amusement.

Okay, so Hermione got confused with his words. Was she like that even before? What was she like before? What was- suddenly, his phone rang, indicating an impending call. He checked his phone and said, "Excuse me," and then walked out of her room. But he appeared again and said "Wait for me here."

_I don't know where I went wrong, or what's going on__  
><em>_Baby, I fell like our love's lost tonight__  
><em>_Should I stay, should I go? Well, I really don't know__  
><em>_lately I've been missing you so_

Hermione wandered off his huge mansion. She couldn't see any maids. It was very quiet. The only thing she heard was the sound of her sandals while walking. She rounded the corner that was leading to a balcony, her hands touching the wall. Wow. From where she was standing, she could see the beach. She was about to go inside the balcony when suddenly-

"Excuse me, but did you see Draco?" said a very manly voice that had his hand on her elbow, stopping her. Hermione slowly turned around.

Blaise was looking for Draco all over his mansion but he just couldn't find him. Damn. _'Why did he have to build a very huge mansion?_' Blaise thought_. 'A mansion without any maids at all.' _

Heturned to a corner when he saw a lady. The said lady had a straight hair and was wearing a dress. He approached her and asked "Excuse me, but did you see Draco?"

Ever so slowly, she turned her head.

Hermione could visibly tell that the man's eyes were filled with surprise. It took a moment before he gathered himself and regarded her.

"Granger? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here? Where is Draco?" The man asked. He still had her elbow in his hand, now holding it tightly.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" Hermione shrieked, while unsuccessfully tugging her elbow away from the man. Apparently, her voice echoed to the whole mansion.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was just surprise to see you here. I haven't seen you for years since that accident!" The man said, releasing his hold of her slightly but still holding it.

Hermione just stared at him. She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she scream? Or should she stay calm?

"I thought you would never forgive him. You do know he was miserable when that accident occurred-"

Draco was talking to the phone when he heard Hermione shouted.

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" And just like that, the mighty Draco ran across the hallway towards the voice, abandoning his conversation with one of his very important clients.

"I thought you would never forgive him. You do know he was miserable when that accident occurred-" Draco heard his mate, Blaise, said. He wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Draco cut him short and proceeded to detached Blaise's hold of Hermione's elbow.

"Blaise, let her go. You're scaring her." Draco said calmly but there's a hint of authority in his voice.

Blaise followed him but there's an inquisitive and confused look that he gave him. Hermione immediately stepped away from Blaise, not trusting him. Draco cupped her check and looked down at her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked slowly as if asking a child. She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again. She shook her head this time and breathed out an answer, "No. I'm not hurt."

Blaise only looked at their exchange and was shocked. These two people never, as in never, talked peacefully. Either Hermione would shout at Draco or Draco would be throwing insult at Hermione.

Sure they had a past, but still-Draco was not that showy when it came to his feelings. Huh.

Perhaps, Draco finally noticed that Blaise was still there. He turned his head towards him and said, "Blaise, just wait in my office. I'll be there in a minute." And with that, Draco pulled Hermione with him.

_Baby you don't understand_

_Our love lies lost but_

_You're still holding my hand_

_Oh, and then you walk away_

_Just tonight, I want you to stay_

_You're turning me on_

_You turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

_You're turning me on_

_You turn me around_

_You turn my whole world upside down_

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione finally asked Draco the question that had been playing on her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione suddenly said to Draco while walking, his hands were in his pockets.

"What is it?" He said quietly.

"What did he mean when he said that he thought I would never forgive you?" She asked, curiosity was obvious on her voice.

Draco looked at her and shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Do you really want to know?" He said. Well quite frankly, he didn't want her to know. If she knew, she wouldn't look at him the same _ever again_.

For a second, he held his breathe. Watching her decide was a torment to him. If she said yes, he didn't know what to do. He could lie since that was where Slytherins were good at. But another lie couldn't cover a lie.

"Only if you want me to know. Honestly, I really don't think that I want to know either." With that, Draco truly smiled. _Smiled_. Hermione didn't know why her heart skipped a beat by simply seeing him smile.

"You should smile more often. It looks good on you." She said. Draco just shook his head, still smiling. He was relieved that Hermione didn't want to know. Happy that he could still have another day without facing her wrath. _Without seeing the hatred in her eyes whenever she looked at him. _

After Draco explained everything to Blaise, they were quite for a few moments. They were sitting across from each other in his office. He was watching Blaise for any reaction.

"So you're intending on keeping her here?" Blaise asked, finally breaking the silence.

"As I said before, yes. I am intending on keeping her here for 100 days." He answered.

Blaise shook his head and said, "You know you're not going to be able to let her go when the time comes. It's just a matter of time, Drake, before she remembers everything. What I mean by everything, is including that little _accident._" He emphasized the last word.

"I know. I think this through. I'm willing to do everything-everything just to earn her forgiveness. " Draco said seriously.

"You are ruining your life, mate. She had ruined your life before and now, she's ruining your life again." Blaise argued.

"I ruined her life too! I know the consequences Zabini, but you see, this is where I'm truly happy."

"If only you saw how much wreck you were when she left, Malfoy."

"What if she doesn't leave this time? What if she stays? What if she forgives me? I can't answer all these questions if I don't bloody take the risks."

"And what if she doesn't? I'm not against Granger. I am, in fact, fond of her. But really, Drake, I am telling you this as your mate. This won't be easy. Surely, you know that, right? This will be hard. I just hope you will be strong enough, for the both of you."

With that, Draco only stared at Blaise. He knew he was right. He knew this would be hard. But the question was, why was he willing to take the risk again? He had his own doubts. He didn't know if this was really worth it, but he never thought of giving up. Not now. Not ever. He wouldn't let her go twice.

_Everytime I hurt you, well it's hurting me too__  
><em>_Don't know if I could really stay here tonight__  
><em>_Tired of thinking of you, I never think that you do__  
><em>_Tell me what am I supposed to do__  
><em>_Well, I just wanted to say that I need you today__  
><em>_Tell me it's all gonna work out alright__  
><em>_I don't know where I should I start__  
><em>_But with all of my heart__  
><em>_Baby let me be your lover tonight_

Hermione was taken by surprised when she heard a voice at her back. She didn't notice Draco there because she was still thinking of the man that she talked to this afternoon.

"Hermione." Draco said, indicating his presence. He heard her gasped suddenly.

"You-you scared me!" Hermione said, her eyes widening a little bit. He chuckled with her reaction.

"Still don't know my name?" He asked, joining her in the balcony that was overseeing the beach.

She looked at him and shooked her head.

"Why didn't you ask? I noticed that you never asked my name. I'm hurt, Granger. Is my name not important to you?" He asked, putting his hand in his heart, feigning hurt.

"It is important. That's why I never asked." She said looking at him now. He didn't understand what she said. Hermione sighed and explained.

"You see, you told me we're not exactly in good terms. I realized that if we are not in good terms, then why are you so kind to me?"

Draco was staring at her. "Because you're important to me."

"You really are contradicting your words, you know that?" Hermione smiled at him. "Why don't we give each other a second chance to know each other once again? To right the wrong, to turn hate to something more positive, to forgive the mistakes that we did, that both cause us harm."

"Sounds good to me." Draco said.

That was why Hermione never asked his name. To know him again. To know him today, not yesterday. She was both giving them a chance.

"I'm Draco Andreus Malfoy" Draco said, offering his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, accepting his hand.

"Jane" He said.

"What? Who's Jane?" She asked, confused.

"It's your second name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Jane Granger and it's nice to meet you, Draco." They smiled at each other and continued looking at the sunset.

And with that, Hermione Jane Granger turned Draco Andreus Malfoy's world upside down.

You're turning me on, you turn me around

You turn my whole world upside down

You're turning me on, you turn me around

You turn my whole world upside down

_**A/N: Review! Review! Oh please! Should I continue this? Oh, and by the way, what do you think is that little accident that happened 6 yrs ago? The one that caused Hermione to hate Draco, WEW. :""" **_

_**VICTORIA08 -**_


	6. Fly with me

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. I can never own Harry Potter. Please don't throw it in my face. I get it. xDD

A/N: Hi. Long time how do you like my other story and the last chapter? I really hope you like it. So here it is, I won't keep you long.

_If time was still the sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

"Finally you're awake!" Hermione said brightly at Draco, who was shock that she was up this early in the morning.

"Why are you up? It's only-" He glanced at the clock, "5:30 in the morning." Draco said, walking towards her. They were currently in the kitchen and that was where Draco found Hermione.

"Because sleepy-head, I cooked you you're breakfast." Hermione said, looking up at Draco, smiling.

"You know how to cook?" Draco said who smiled at Hermione.

She returned to the frying pan before the bacon burned. "Actually, no." She said while stirring the bacons. She turned to look at Draco who was now sitting on the counter. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Sorry to say, Hermione, but I happened to like this house very much and I don't want it to burn." Draco said smirking.

Well, the truth was, he indeed liked this house but he didn't care that much even if it burned down to ashes. He just liked to see her cooking for him. It was kind of comforting.

"You didn't let me finish.-"She reached for a plate "-I don't know how to cook. But, I remember the procedures."

Draco was speechless. She was slowly remembering. It was only three weeks since they've been together. 21 days. 79 days more.

"Draco? Draco!" Hermione said waving a hand in front of him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Draco said, hoping of the counter to take the plate from her.

He placed it on the table while Hermione was stirring his coffee.

"You kind of zoned out there. Is there any problem?" Hermione asked worriedly. Both of them sat and ate.

"No. None at all." Draco said. He ate slowly. Wow. The food was good.

"So, uhmm. What do you think? Is it any good?" She asked warily.

Draco only gave her a thumbs-up since he couldn't speak since his mouth was fool.

Hermione only smiled, satisfied, and ate too.

_If it's you for me forever  
>If it's you and me right now<br>That'd be alright, be alright_

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
>Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine<br>So won't you fly with me?  
>Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now<em>

"Hey Hermione," Draco called her.

She turned around and suddenly found that she was very much closer to him than she expected.

They locked eyes for a minute before she attempted to step away but he held her elbow. She looked at his eyes, trying to read it.

"Hermione I-" Draco started but what cut off by Blaise Freaking Zabini.

"Draco, mate I- oops. Sorry. Am I interrupting something here?" He said, not at all sorry. He smirked at Draco then said, "I'll just wait for you there." He stepped towards Hermione, took her away from Draco, and kissed her cheeks in greeting.

"Bye Hermione."

He said then walked away from them, not before shooting Draco his infamous wink.

Draco sighed and turned towards Hermione.

"So, do you want to come with us to the office or do you rather stay here?" He asked warmly.

"I'd rather stay here, I think." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Just take care. I'll go now." He said. He took her face then kissed her forehead.

_Now the past is come alive_

_And given meaning and a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

Hermione was currently in the market, buying foods for their dinner. She was carefully examining the vegetable when a familiar man said, "Not that one." He took the vegetable from her and flipped it over for her to see the damage. "See? It's rotten."

She looked at him then smile, slowly recognizing him.

"Daniel." She greeted. Wow. He was gorgeous.

"Hermione, long time no see, huh?" Daniel said, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, long time. What are you doing here?" She asked while paying for her groceries. Well, of course. It was Draco's money. He always left her money to buy whatever was necessary.

"Oh nothing. I just saw a fine lady in the grocery shop so I decided to come over and say hi to her." He said following her, his hands on his pockets.

Hermione only chuckled to that. She was about to pick up the bags of grocery when he beat her to it.

"Hey!" Hermione said, trying to get the bags of groceries from him but he only raised it above his head. She tried to reach for it but she failed. Finally, she gave up and laughed when she realized how silly they looked.

"Okay. Seriously, give it to me now." She said with a smile.

"Sure." He said then walked away. Hermione followed him hurriedly.

"I'll give it to you in one condition." Daniel said seriously once they were out of the store.

"You really are childish." She said. "Okay fine. What?"

"Have lunch with me." He said, looking down at her sincerely.

"You really won't give it to me, will you?" She said, then shooked her head. She walked past him and muttered, "The food should better be good."

Daniel smiled and followed her.

_If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright__  
><em> 

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

Draco was driving down the lot when he happened to look at his window. Wait. Was that Hermione? With Daniel?

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

"Thank you for a lovely lunch, Daniel." Hermione said appreciatively.

"You're most welcome." Daniel said charmly. They were currently walking on the streets. They just finished eating and Hermione had to admit, it was nice hanging out with him.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked. Hermione was about to answer when someone answered for her.

"No." Draco said, pulling Hermione away from Daniel to him.

"I didn't ask you, Malfoy. I remember asking her." He shot back with a smirk. "Right, Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised to see Draco there so it took her a moment before she got her senses back.

"Daniel." She warned, sensing Draco's fury. "Draco, come on." Hermione said, pulling him.

"See you around, Hermione. Thanks for that lovely date." He called to them.

Draco's gripped to Hermione's hand was quite hard, but not that hard to cause a bruise.

_It's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_That'd be alright__  
><em> 

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

"Draco, why are you mad?" She asked once they were in the car. "He was only being friendly towards me."

Draco's gripped to the wheel was strong that his knuckles were already white.

"Wrong. Don't associate his name to kind. I swear in Merlin's name he is anything but kind." He replied darkly.

"Excuse me, but-" She was about to defend him when he said, "Don't defend him."

When Hermione was about to say something again, Draco continued.

"And what about that date that he was talking about? You didn't date with him, did you?"

"Honestly Draco? We were just eating together. It was far from date. He was just being kind to me and all. And why did you have to be mean to him? Wait- are you jealous?" Hermione said, now looking intently at Draco.

"What if I am?" He challenged her, hitting the brake.

"Well-well, then you are. What am I suppose to do?" She challenged back.

"It's up to you. But to answer the question, in fact, I am indeed jealous." He said honestly, smirking at her reaction. She seemed so surprise. Wasn't it obvious? Maybe she lost her brain when she hit her head.

"Why are you jealous, then?" She said. Satisfied that he thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, I don't know. Because maybe _I love you_." He said seriously, turning to look at her.

She was speechless when he said that. She didn't know how to react. That was why she did the only thing she thought to do.

"Ha-ha." She said then went out of the car. He followed her quickly.

"You asked me, remember? I just answered truthfully." He said, as if what he admitted moments ago wasn't a big deal. But it was really a big deal.

"Oh please do be serious when it comes to that matter." She said, walking fastly.

Draco was about to stop her when suddenly, she came to a halt.

"_Hermione?" _A Ginny Potter said.

___If it's you for me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright, be alright__  
><em> 

_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?_

"_Hermione?" _A Ginny Potter said.

When Hermione didn't respond, she quickly ran into her and hugged her.

"Hermione, you're here." She said, now sobbing. She hugged her tightly. She had been looking for her for these past weeks. She went everywhere to find her. It was unusual for Hermione to go by in a week without owling her. She was just in Hermione's office but then, the people working for her said that they never saw her again. The last time they saw her was already three weeks ago.

And then, she looked over her shoulder and saw him. "Malfoy? I knew it."

She slowly released Hermione.

"Sorry, but, have we met?" She asked politely.

Ginny only looked at her confused, then to Draco. "What have you done?" She asked him. "Why doesn't she know me? You are responsible for this, aren't you?"

"Potter, I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk about it. Come to my house." He said calmly, and then started walking towards his car. He opened the back door then held it.

"Are you coming?" He said. His mood was now ruined. It was already ruined because of Daniel. Now, it was more ruined. Well, to think about it, 'ruined' was an understatement.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid to just come with you. I am taking Hermione with me." Ginny said with conviction, her voice was strong. She held Hermione's hand to prove her point.

"You're not going to leave with her, Ginny." He said, now angry.

He moved towards them and pulled Hermione's arm but Ginny just wouldn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"Make me, ferret." Ginny taunted.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. Don't push me." He warned calmly but at the same time, coldly.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Hermione suddenly bursted. She couldn't take it anymore. Her arms were already hurting.

Both of them were surprised to hear her shouted. "Now, both of you, let go of me." She said angrily. Ginny let go but Draco, of course, was stubborn.

"I mean it Draco." She warned slowly.

Draco, having no choice, followed her order.

Hermione turned towards Ginny and said, "Sorry for his bad behavior. You know how he is sometimes. I think you know him, right?" She said tentatively.

"Of course. Ferret, remember?" Ginny said, smiling through her tears. She couldn't believe that there would be a day when Hermione wouldn't remember her. She meant, they were best girlfriends. She was there through her first to the last heartbreaks, through her joys and sorrows, and now, she was almost gone.

"Why are you crying?" Hermione asked, putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just missed you." She said. She turned to Draco and said,

"Malfoy, lead the way. Make your excuse good or else I'll leave with Hermione."

Ginny held Hermione's hand then walked bravely towards Malfoy's car. He followed them and closed it behind them then drove away.

Will Ginny take Hermione away?

Will she understand Draco's reason?

Will she believe him?

Will Hermione remember?

A/N: So, what do you think? Review please so that I can update sooner. :p Sorry for the long wait. My schedule was hectic. Too much projects and exams. -_- Tell me about your comments and suggestions, I'm literally begging you all. T.T


	7. You and Me

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, but I would like to own Draco Malfoy ;)

A/N: Heyyyyyyyy! Sorry for the delay :D Please Read and Review. I am literally begging you.

Musicandfanfic: Hahaa well guess? It will be revealed in the other chapters. We all need thrill. don't we?

_What day is it__  
><em>_and in what month__  
><em>_this clock never seemed so alive__  
><em>_I can't keep up__  
><em>_and I can't back down__  
><em>_I've been losing so much time_

Hermione, Draco and Ginny were sitting in the living room of Draco's mansion. Hermione beside Draco and Ginny in front of them. It seemed like Draco and Ginny could kill each other right there. Anyone could tell by the looks that they were sending to each other.

"Ahem." Hermione coughed just to break the silence. It did the trick.

"She's coming with me, Malfoy." Ginny said finally. She was about to stand up when Draco said,

"What makes you think I'm going to allow it?" Draco said calmly but with superiority in his voice.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, refusing to be intimidated by him. She stood up and towered over him, hands on her hips.

"This is my house after all, Ginny. I'm still a Malfoy. Does it ring a bell?" Draco said crossing his arms on his shoulders while at the same time, crossing his legs.

When Ginny didn't respond, he looked at her and smirked. "Are you sure that you will come out of my house with your memories still intact? I'm still a wizard, you know Potter." He continued coldly but lowered his voice in order for Ginny to hear but not Hermione.

Ginny pierced him with her sparkling blue eyes and smiled, "Are you threatening me, Malfoy? Though I'm not scared, I'll admit I'm surprised. You, a pureblood, is afraid of losing a muggle-born?" She chuckled a little and spared Hermione a glance. She smiled at her and said, "Am I right, Malfoy?"

Ginny was teasing him, and Draco knew it. She probably wanted to know if his 'feelings' for Hermione was still intact or present as of the moment.

"Perhaps I'm scared, perhaps I'm not. Who knows," Draco said meaningfully he stood up and by now, he was towering over Ginny. "And perhaps, I'm indeed threatening you." He continued darkly.

"Excuse me, guys, but I was never pro-violence, so if you please-" Hermione trailed of meaningfully. Directly sending her message. No one would be hurt.

"Hermione, one thing." Ginny said, looking at her. "Are you happy here?" Ginny asked her. Now, two pairs of eyes were waiting for her answer. A silver one and a blue one.

"Are you truly happy here? Does he hurt you?" Ginny prompted again when she didn't answer.

Draco looked at her, his eyes wary but only for a minute. He quickly masked it with boredom. She sent him a smile. She didn't miss that contented look that his face gave away.

"He's not like that, Ginny. He doesn't hurt me physically and well- I must say I'm happy here. It feels like I haven't been this peaceful for a very long time." Hermione said. But then a question hit her mind, "Why is that, Ginny? Why is it that I feel like I haven't been happy for a long period of time?"

Both the blonde wizard and the red-haired witch were dumb stricken with her question.

Ginny sent a meaningful looked at Draco before saying, "I-I don't think it's the appropriate time to tell you. Maybe it's better if you remember it yourself, Hermione." Those words were said sadly.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_with nothing to do__  
><em>_nothing to lose__  
><em>_and it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_and I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Ginny was defeated by Malfoy once again. She bid her goodbye to Hermione. She hugged her tightly.

Draco, always the gentleman, accommodate Ginny to a taxi. Surprisingly, Ginny knew how to live with the muggles. He learned that Ginny had been going here for almost a year now whenever she wanted to visit Hermione.

They were walking towards Draco's garden. The sound of her heels were the only sound that you could hear. _Clat. Clat. Clat. _

"You know Malfoy, you're lucky." She broke the silence. When he didn't answer, she continued. "If I didn't know what happened that tragic night 6 years ago, I would have grabbed her and run as far away from you as possible and I'll make sure you won't ever get to see her again in this life time-"

"Okay Potter, I get the picture. And it's not a beautiful one, I may say." Draco cut her off. She only chuckled at how much Hermione affected this man. Well, this man had been once an evil man. Far from what he was now.

"I won't tell anyone, you know that right?" Ginny reassured him. Even though it seemed like he wasn't thinking about it, she just knew he was.

"I know. What about Weasley?" He asked.

"My brother won't know unless he discovered himself. I'm not that heartless, Malfoy. You said 100 days then 100 days it is. " She said after a while.

Ron would probably kill Draco if he, by accident, knows. Deep down her brother, she knew that he was still in love with Hermione after everything that happened. Well, that's love. It makes you stupid. Or probably, it was a disease that made you forget everything that was wrong about that person. In short, it made you blind and def.

She looked at him, really took a good look at him. He had grown up. Probably 6'2, but not lanky anymore. He gained more muscles that suited him-

"Potter, what did the other Potter told you about that night?" Draco asked, curiosity was hinted in his voice. But of course, he still managed to remained calm.

Her mind drifted off to the night when Hermione's world came crashing down. It was not a good memory.

"Everything, _Draco_. Everything." She said sadly. Yes she was mad when she discovered Draco Malfoy's true intention but at the end, all those hatred faded away. At the end, he fell in love with her. At the end, he ended up saving her life. And it saddened her that everyone misunderstood his intentions. Even Hermione.

"That man really couldn't kept his mouth shut, could he?" Draco mumbled, smirking.

"She deserves to know the truth, you know. I know what you feel. But you have to know that her memories will be coming back soon. And with that comes her hatred towards you. You both deserve second chance." Ginny said sincerely, looking up at him who had his hands in his pockets.

"She deserves better than me." Draco said nonchalantly but she knew it affected him. He may be a hard core on the outside but inside, he was just like everyone else. He was a mess inside.

"Oh come on Draco! You really are frustrating. Can't you see? Lying to her about the truth that night won't make it better. Do you really want her to spend the rest of her life hating you? She can't even remember that she loved you once even if she gets her memories back." Ginny said clearly frustrated at the moment by a really handsome man standing in front of her. The said man was smelling a flower at the moment.

It took a whole minute for Draco to respond but anyway, she listened to him. And what he said broke her heart. "That's the saddest part. She won't even remember that I love her and that she used to love me before. Well, what can I do? Fate decided to mess up my life." He said and gave her the blue flower that he was smelling a while ago.

_All of the things that I want to say__  
><em>_just aren't coming out right__  
><em>_I'm tripping inwards__  
><em>_you got my head spinning__  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here_

"Draco." Hermione called him. They were currently at the shore, sitting on the sand, watching the sunset.

"Hmm?" He asked her, his eyes close. He was thinking about the conversation he had with Ginny. _'Do you a want her to spend the rest of her life hating you?'_

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked him. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. Then he smirked.

"That's not what you want to ask me, isn't? And to answer that question, anything you cook is fine." He said slowly.

He read her better than anyone else.

"You got me there." She chuckled. Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you mean what you said when we were at the car?" She continued.

"Which one: The part where I said I love you or the part where you asked if I was jealous?" Draco asked although he knew the answer. He saw her blushed. Merlin. He missed that blush.

"Both? I have a lot of questions right now to tell you the truth. But one by one, first." Hermione said, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, Hermione Jean Granger, you should know that this Draco Andreus Malfoy is deeply in love with you. And yes, he's jealous of him." Draco admitted, running his hands through Hermione's hair.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hermione said truthfully. You'll just know if he was the one, right? You didn't need assurance. You wouldn't ask why. You'll just jumped straight towards him not even stopping to think if it was worth it or if he would catch you.

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. "I'm still in love with you, Hermione. After all these years." He admitted again.

"I think I am, too." She said. Hermione looked up and met his gaze. He leaned closer and touched her lips slowly. The kiss never seemed to end and for Draco, it was the best kissed anyone could ever had. It was best when it came from the one you loved.

But then, a memory passed her mind.

"_Hermione." Draco called her but she didn't stop walking. Her robes flying behind her._

"_Hermione, please wait!" He called to her again. She stopped walking and faced him. Draco Malfoy never said 'please' to anyone. Only her._

"_What do you want? Aren't you happy? You got what you want! Now stuck that reputation of yours inside your pureblood arse and forget about me! You used me, you ferret! I don't love you anymo-" _

_She wasn't able to finish what she was saying because the Slytherin Prince kissed her forcefully. He had his hands around her neck, preventing her from any means of escaped. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. When the kiss ended, Draco leaned his forehead to her forehead and looked at her._

"_Don't ever say that again, Hermione. Just don't. Please don't stop loving me." Draco begged- no erased that, Malfoy didn't beg. Draco asked. _

_That afternoon was when Hermione discovered from Ginny that Draco was only using her to get his 'clean' reputation back. And that was when she broke up with him through owl. Draco, upon receiving it, ran across Hogwarts towards her. He had been chasing her for three day with no avail._

"I remember something." Hermione said looking at him.

She sensed him tensed a little bit. "What is it?" Draco asked. She told him the story and when she was done, he was indeed quiet.

"Is that true?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Draco answered. Before she could asked why he did that, he shrugged and continued himself.

"I did that because I used to be a selfless bastard who only think about himself. That was until I fell in love with you. Yes, I used you. Yes, my intentions weren't an honest one. But who lost at the end? It's still me. I lost you. I lost the only love I could ever have." He chuckled without humor.

She only looked at him without saying anything. "You didn't lose me. I'm here. I forgive you." She said finally.

"What? Hermione don't- just don't say that." Draco said. Once she remembered everything, she wouldn't even spare him a glance.

"Let's just forget about the past, Draco." She gazed at him and cupped his face. He covered her hands with his and smiled.

A/N: HOW. WAS. IT. Read and Review, don't forget what happened six years ago will be revealed soon. And yes by the way, Ginny and Blaise had a past ;) hahaha I'm so brilliant. Just kidding. Try my other story entitled, I will fix you.


	8. Echo

Disclaimers: I don't own HP.

A/N: Hi. Totally out of my mind right now. Our dog, Jacob, just died last night. And well, guess what? It breaks my heart.

"Ginny was here yesterday." Draco said slowly, watching his friend, Blaise.

They were sitting in Draco's office, discussing the launch of their new project at Dublin, Ireland. Draco's office was full of windows, like it served as a wall. His table was black and on it was a laptop. It was spacious-just like the way he liked it. His desk was full of files and a single picture frame of Hermione and him when they were in Hogwarts. It was a moving picture.

He watched as Blaise's face turned to something he couldn't name. Something he knew but couldn't explain.

"Oh? Really?" Blaise said. He was looking at the window with his brows frowned.

"Yeah. I know you want to ask how she was so, yes. I think she's fine. Still a fighter." Draco said seriously but then chuckled at the end of the memory of Ginny in his house yesterday, ready to take Hermione away from him.

"Well, uhm, good to know." Blaise said sighing heavily. He looked around the room, anywhere but not in Draco.

Draco crossed his legs and sit back. He deliberated whether to repeat the speech they had been saying to each other for the past six years. He decided to continue.

"Blaise, mate, don't you think it's time to let her go? Maybe it's time to let someone into your heart. It has been six years. Stop punishing yourself." He said seriously while looking at him intently.

"I know, I know. But Draco, you know very well that 'I know' is different from 'I can', right?" He said, looking straight at Draco. Knowing he would say yes.

It took a moment before Draco answer.

"I know." Draco said avoiding his eyes. He knew. He knew what it was like to be away from someone you loved just because you wanted them to be happy. Just because you had to. Just because it was time for them to move on. Even if it meant not being with you. It was okay. At least one of them got to be happy.

"Very well then! Because you ruined my peaceful heart, I won't go in Dublin. Better yet, you go." Blaise said cheerfully but seriously.

Draco shouldn't have brought up that subject. Now they didn't have a representative for their company. He couldn't leave Hermione alone in the mansion. Well besides for the fact that he wouldn't be able to concentrate there because of thinking of her and her soon-to-be memories, it would do no good.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were currently in the Dublin, Ireland. Hermione didn't really want to come but then Draco persuades her. It was her 85th day with him. 15 days before her 100th. Their original deal.<p>

Draco knew that when the 100th day strikes, he had to let her go. She was not his to keep. Not his. They got their own lives. As much as it pained him, he couldn't be selfish. In the reality, Draco Andreus Malfoy was a selfish brat up until now. He was selfish to everyone. Everyone but her. When it came to her, he was absolutely selfless.

They were currently walking the streets of Dublin. It was a nice day. Sunny. That was why she insisted to see Dublin. Well, it was fine by him since the celebration would be later that night.

Draco's hands were in his pockets. He was walking beside the very delighted Hermione.

"I can't believe that Dublin is very beautiful." Hermione mumbled. She was looking around with a camera in her hands.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione pulled him towards the bridge there. He didn't object. Instead, he just ran with her. Well, when there was a "Hermione" in the sentence, he would just agree. No questions asked.

They came to a halt. They were in the middle of the bridge when Hermione held out the camera to him and said, "Take a picture of me, won't you?"

He looked at her with a tilted head before accepting the camera.

He held the camera up to his eyes then counted to three .She smiled sweetly at the camera.

She excitedly walked towards him. He put his arm around her shoulder so that both of them could see the picture.

The picture was priceless for him. It was perfect. She was wearing a royal blue long-sleeved button-down polo which was tucked inside her white shorts. She was dressed simply but it suited her.

Hermione wasn't really focusing on her picture but instead, at the background.

"Draco, do I know him?" Hermione said pointing to the red head guy on the screen.

He looked at where she was pointing . And to his utter surprise, it was Ronald Weasley.

The lie rolled out of his tongue easily. "No Hermione. I don't think you know him."

"Really?" Hermione said looking again at the screen.

Draco just nodded and took the camera. "Positive." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked at him and that was when he took them a picture.

Hermione was surprised and hit his arm. He fakely flinched and rubbed his 'damaged' arm.

"I'll print a picture of this." Draco said walking away. Well, he had to admit. The picture was cute.

* * *

><p>The night came fastly. Hermione had to admit. Spending the day with him was the best. She was in her hotel room, putting a makeup on her face. The party's required attire was formal. That was why she was wearing a red knee-length dress. It was a gorgeous dress with a single strap on her right shoulder; the dress was like a flowing waterfall.<p>

Tonight, she would wear her hair up.

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" She heard Draco's voice behind the door.

"Sure. It's open." Hermione said putting her heels on.

The door open and came Draco. Gorgeous. He gave a new name to perfection.

"You look pretty." Draco said kneeling in front of her. He took the shoe away from her then gently slipped it on her foot.

"You do, too." Hermione said smiling down at him. He took her hand and kissed it while looking at her. _"I love you. Remember that. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."_ Draco whispered seriously. He meant it. With all his heart.

Before Hermione could question what he meant by that, he already stood up and pulled her hand. "Ready?" He asked. She just nodded and grabbed her white clutch bag.

He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it.

"I think I'm under dress, Draco." Hermione said once they entered the hall.

"No you're not. These girls are just over dress." Draco said smiling at her.

"Want a drink?"He asked. Hermione just nodded. "I'll be back." And with that, he walked away.

Hermione walked while looking around. Wow. The hall was really huge. There were many people out there. Laughing and chatting and drinking.

She didn't notice it when she bumped into the chest of a dirty-blond haired man. The man immediately steadied her shoulders. She looked up and said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking."

The man just smirked. "Well, what a beautiful lady we have here. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Hermione tried to wiggle away from him. She could smell the liquor from his breath. He must be drunk. And to be honest, she was quite scared of him. She really didn't know where that fear was coming from.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you please get your hands off me?" Hermione said calmly. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"No. I don't think I-" The man wasn't able to finish what he was saying because someone put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Mr. Jones. Pleasant to see you again. I see you found my lovely date."

The man looked at him and slowly let her go. But something was bothering her. It wasn't the voice of Draco. "We just bumped into each other. And uh, I'll go first." The man stuttered and walked away.

"Are you okay, Ms-? I saw that guy. He was drunk by the way." The man said. His voice was very manly.

She turned around and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. And thank you very much for your help Mr.-?"

Hermione was beyond surprised. The man was the same ma he saw on the background of her picture. And somehow, she thought she knew this man. Did she know him?

The man was also surprised to see her. _"Hermione?"_ He said.

She just nodded and said, "And you are?"

Before the man could answer, Draco called her behind her back. "Hermione."

"Malfoy?" The man said in disbelief.

"Weasley." Draco said cooly.

"Draco? What's happening?" Hermione said, not wanting the tension anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think? Review. **


	9. Breakeven

Disclaimers: I don't own this story. I'm just a mere fan who wants to write something.

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the revieeews! I super love you all. You made me happy that I'll even write sooner than soon. :*

* * *

><p><em>Ron's point of view.<em>

_"The world is not really a black and white, is it?"_

That was the first thought that came into my mind when I saw Hermione again after six years of trying to heal myself. And here she was, without a single memory. With him, of all the people.

I really tried to get her off my mind. Who wants to be stuck in the past, anyway? No one. If I could move on, if that was that easy, I would have. But I just can't. I may be too weak. Maybe my heart was too weak. What can I do? It loves truly. True love doesn't heal. Time can't heal.

And it felt like I have been Aveda Kedavra straight to my heart.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco again. It was a stabbed in the heart. When the person you can't forget, forgot you that easily. Though unintentionally.

He saw Draco looked at him straight in the eyes.

And still, no answer.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" I half-whispered. I saw him shut his eyes tightly before looking at me, then to Hermione.

Draco Andreus Malfoy. The one who took Hermione away from me.

Hermione Jane Granger. The girl I loved. No. Erase that, she used to be my life. My everything.

Ronald Weasley. The one who fell in love with a perfectly kind girl. The one who got hurt in the end. The one who became filthy rich.

The three of them in a room full of people. In a room where no one would care whether their hearts are breaking in this very moment.

* * *

><p>Blaise was currently in his office. Looking down at the cars passing by their building. Looking at the people rushing off to their works, looking at the street lights so bright. It was past 9 o'clock at night.<p>

He sighed and shook his head. He had his arms crossed and he was standing for what seemed like forever. Ever since Draco mentioned her yesterday, he hadn't been able to concentrate. Why was he even thinking of her? She made her choice. And her choice was to hurt him.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to do something just to ease the pain he was feeling right now. He knew his mistake. He put his everything to her. Everything. His happiness, his life. And now she was gone. What was left of him?

Nothing.

He felt empty.

He shut his eyes tightly as the single tear escaped his left eye.

Blaise Zabini just wanted to end this misery. He just wanted to stop loving her. He wanted to stop missing her. To stop needing her.

With his eyes shut, he wasn't able to hear someone enter his room.

* * *

><p>Ginny took a deep breath.<p>

Here she was, standing in front of the office door of the guy she used to loved, the one who used to be her everything. And maybe, he was still her everything.

She counted. One… Two… Three…

And ever so slowly, she opened his door with a single knock. Ginny stepped into his office and looked around. She spotted him at the back of his swivel chair, his back facing her.

She walked towards him when all she wanted to do was to run.

If it weren't for Hermione, she wouldn't be here.

"_Come on, Ginny. You're friend need you." _She thought to herself.

When she was beside him, she saw his eyes closed. Instead of calling him, she just waited for him to open his eyes. As she was waiting, she watched the busy streets at the big wall window that was in front of them.

Blaise opened his eyes. Shock. That was what he was feeling.

There she was, the girl he was crying at, beside him, looking out the window.

She glanced at him and said, "Good evening." Then she distanced herself from him.

"Forgive me if I disturbed you. I came here to know where that Draco Malfoy is. Probably, Hermione is with him." She said.

Direct to the point as ever.

He sighed and faced her. "I thought you were here to see me. I assumed once again, didn't I? How are you and Potter? Been happy while I'm suffering?"

Blaise saw her eyebrows furrowed because of what he said.

"Blaise, I understand if you're mad at me. But- can we just please be matured for once and forget about our past? Because obviously, you haven't." Ginny said.

He was about to say something when she held up her hand signaling to him that she was not yet done with her speech.

"I just thought you should know that I did what I thought was appropriate. I did it because I do want you to find someone better than me who wouldn't hurt you. Because frankly, you're someone special. Probably out of 10 guys, there are only 3 guys who are as special as you are. So don't start with me. You don't know what I felt when I left you, when what we have became 'what we had'. You have no idea how much I suffered just like you are." Ginny said very calmly even though there were tears forming in her eyes.

He watched her watched him. He bit his lips and stepped closer towards her quickly.

In what seemed like forever, he broke the silence.

"Dublin, Ireland. There's a ball there for all those owners of one of the biggest company in Europe. They are there." That was all he could say. His mind was not working at the moment.

"WHAT!" She shrieked. She put her hands in her hips and walked back and forth in front of him.

He was confused as to why she was acting this way. Strange.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she suddenly said,

"This is bad. This is really, really bad. Beyond bad."

"If you're pertaining to Draco, don't worry. He won't take her away from you." He said dryly and sat in front of his desk, arranging the files. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into his head.

"My brother, Ron, is there right now. Not bad, huh?" Ginny said sarcastically after a while.

1

2

3

4

5

…

Without another word, he stood up, knocking his swivel chair in the process, and grabbed her hand.

He apparated quickly. He wouldn't let his best mate suffer again.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy. I swear if you don't say what you did to-" I said but I was cut off. And you know what I feel right now? Betrayal. I was betrayed. By my own sister.<p>

"Ron." Ginny called out to him. She was trying to catch her breath when she arrived.

"Ginny? What in bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked her, knowing very well the answer.

She knew, she knew what happened to her. And yet, she didn't tell him.

"Brother, calm down. I will explain everything to you." Ginny said stepping forward.

"He's your brother?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Yes Hermione, this big guy over here is my brother." She replied.

* * *

><p>AN: **Will Hermione remember now? What about Blaise and Ginny? How about Draco and Hermione? Watch out for the chapter 10! Review! I intentionally change Draco's and Hermione's middle name, okay? O.O**


	10. Love Don't Run

Disclaimers: Not mine.

* * *

><p>The five of them decided that it was not appropriate to talk about 'those' things there and thus, they would just find a quiet place. In reality, Hermione did not care. She just wanted to know everything. Whatever Draco had been hiding from her; whether it was good or not.<p>

She really didn't know if she wanted to know. There were some things that were better left unsaid. Things that you wished you never knew or heard, or saw. Things that you would be better off not knowing. Why? Because it simply broke your heart. Sometimes, being ignorant was better. At least then, you can live out your fantasy.

They were currently in a coffee shop with almost no people besides them and a guy at the farthest back of the shop. The coffee shop was elegant and serene. It was the kind of coffee shop where people held their meetings and stuff. It windows were ceiling-to-floor type.

Ron wanted to make sure that Draco wouldn't escaped with Hermione that was why he drove her with Ginny here while Draco drove with Blaise. Gryffindor and Slytherin, huh? Ron's car was a white Fortuner. They rode in silence but every so often, Hermione would glance at Ron and wonder who he was to her.

'You'll always be my biggest what if.' Suddenly, that entered her mind when she was in the car with Ron. It was strange at first to think about that because really, she couldn't remember any damn thing. But here she was- thinking about that. Maybe she had loved him before? She didn't know and right now, what she wanted was answer that only time or they could give. She chose the latter. She could not wait any longer when the pressure of knowing about the past was itching on her skin, eating her alive.

"Anyone interested on telling me the truth?" Hermione broke the silence. She was really irritated. All they did for the last 5 minutes was stared at each other. Ron on Draco. Ginny on her. Blaise on Ginny. Well, you got the picture.

She couldn't take the silence anymore. She stood up suddenly, her chair making a noise, and all pairs of eyes were on her. "I'm going to the rest room." She said and with that, she left.

Well, she hoped they got the message. She wouldn't stick around to watch them watch each other. That was plain stupid. Why couldn't they just tell her what the hell happened? She hated not knowing. What if it was important? What if it had something to do with her old self? Would you rather not know?

She entered the women's comfort room, lock it then face the mirror. She sighed and shook her head. No matter how beautiful she was that night, nothing- not even make-up, could erase her anxiety. Her face was flawless as always. But inside, there was a raging storm that only the past could answer. Why was she like this? Could anyone save her from herself? From her disastrous past?

What would you feel if you had amnesia? Well, let me tell you. It sucked. It seemed like you couldn't remember anything that it would even convinced you that you just sprouted on the surface of earth like a plant. No history. No past. No life. Just like that. Well, how good was that? It could drive anyone to make a desperate move. Just like what she would do tonight.

Hermione washed her hands and when she looked at the mirror, she yelped but not for the finger he held up to his lips.

"Shh." It was Daniel Meyer. (Remember him? Well I made him because of this reason. Haha)

She was sure that she locked the door. So how? How did he enter? Oh. Bugger.

Hermione recognized him from the farthest back of the coffee shop. Weird. What was he doing here? "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, steadying her heart beat. She meant literally. "In a women's comfort room? Really Daniel." She rolled her eyes and was about to stepped out of the room when he blocked her way.

"Na-ah,Sweetheart. " He said in low voice. He stepped closer, she stepped backwards.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked trying really hard to cover the fear in her voice but this man was good. It was as if he could smell fear. He took another step, she took two steps backward. Finally, her back hit the wall, knowing that she couldn't escaped anywhere and that he had trapped her, she held her hand and said in a shaky voice, "Stop right there, Daniel. What's with you?" She said looking at him straight in the eyes. She was trying to act courageous but- well, was it any use?

"Oh sorry Hermione. Don't be afraid. But in order to finish my plan, I have to kidnap you. Just for a little while okay?" He said slowly, almost insanely. He even had a nerved to smile.

The moment she heard the word 'kidnap', her instincts worked and told her to run out for her dear life. That was what she did. And probably brave, she was. And stupid perhaps.

She kneed his crouch a little bit stronger than intended. "Sorry!" She said quickly, her voice notched a higher pitch that the usual.

And with that, she ran out the door without another glance at him. He groaned in pain. But that didn't stop him from running after her. She ran like the death eaters themselves were after her. Shouting like a mad woman for help. She made it up to her companions where they could see her, and they did. Draco was the first one to see her. Draco stood up to asked her what was wrong quickly, knocking his chair on the floor. He was almost there, almost, when Daniel caught her elbow, smirked at Draco and apparated them out of there, dropping her purse on bag on the process.

* * *

><p>"Shit." Draco swore under his breath he stood up. It was too late. Ron followed quickly. He looked around the room, with his hand on his waist like he could not believe that she was gone again. "Shit indeed." He whispered. The two tall men did not know what to do. They were in too shock.<p>

Ginny looked at Blaise with her green wide, questioning eyes. "Who was that?" Ginny asked to no one in particular. "Do you know him?"

"Yes I do." Draco answered, looking directly at the shocked cashier. Her mouth was hanging open. "It- she- disappeared? But, hhhh-how?" She asked them, her eyes bewildered by what happened.

"I'll tell you all about it. But first, we have to take care of her." Draco said with a determination in his cold voice, jerking his head to her direction.

Ron sighed and said nonchalantly, "I'll take care of her."

In the end, they ended up erasing the cashier's memory about what happened. To put it simply, the obliviate her. And Ron did it.

* * *

><p>"So, who is it, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his arms crossed, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing his muscular arms. He was looking directly at Malfoy.<p>

"Daniel Meyer._ My half-brother._" Draco answered with distaste in his voice, looking at them one by one.

"What? How could that be?" Ginny said. Obviously, she was having a hard time believing him. "I thought you were the only child? The only heir of the Malfoys?"

"I am. As I was saying, he is my 'half-brother'. In short, a bastard of my father with another woman." He said nonchalantly. He had his legs crossed; he had his back rested at the back of the chair. Draco looked like the subject itself was boring. "Apparently, he had another son when I was three years old. We didn't know up until he died."

Blaise knew, of course. It was no shock to him. Only Ginny seemed to find this unbelievable.

Daniel Meyer. Since Draco established his empire of business in the muggle Europe, he had been trying to bring him down. That guy held a deep grudge against him. Draco's theory was that he was trying to take revenge because his father never did acknowledge him. He lived his whole life never having a father, while Draco, well. He was given everything. Well, he was the legal child. What did Daniel expect? He was illegimate.

Ron shrugged after a while. " Figures." He muttered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Like brother." Ron said. "No right. I think he is trying to take revenge on you, Malfoy. And how? It is quite simple, not brilliant at all. He'll threaten the only person that's important to you. And who it is?"

"Hermione." Blaise agreed. "But what do we do know?"

As if on cue, a paper appeared on the table, from the candle. Ron snatched it and read silently. He looked at Draco then handed him the paper.

_Come and rescue her. You know where. ALONE, brother._

"Where is the place, Malfoy?" Ron asked, barely holding his temper.

"He told me to go alone." Draco said and stood up. Ron stood up to and pushed him to his chair forcefully.

"Tell me where it is! It's a trap! Can't you see?" Ron hissed, balling his fists.

"I don't care!" Draco shot back, standing to his full height. They were now face to face; both of them were close to boiling point. "I don't care if it is a blood fucking trap! She's out there, Weasley! She's out there and I won't sit here all day waiting for nothing! She'll get hurt!"

Ron laughed without humor. "You're afraid she'd get hurt. Well Malfoy! You shouldn't have betrayed her six years ago! And what did you reason when she got hurt? 'I'm only protecting her!'" Ron shouted, the last part, he intimidated Draco's voice badly.

"You were not in my position. What would you do if you were me, huh? What would you do!"

"Well, Malfoy! I won't be such a bloody coward like you!"

That was it. Malfoy threw the first punch, hitting Ron's jaw squarely. Ron did the same until they ended to the floor, strangling each other.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs. Well, no one would hear her since they were in Draco's hotel.

Effectively, Ron, who was on top, pushed Draco away and stood up, Draco just sat there, his arms on his knee, his head bowed down. "I have to go. I have to save her."

"We'll go with you, mate." Blaise said, standing up.

"No. She'll be in danger if you all come with me." Draco explained. He sighed and looked at Ron whose back was facing him. "He's right. I have to be brave. Not a coward."

"But Draco-" Ginny said.

"Do what you must do. I'll be your back up. That's final. Let's be professional. Matured." Ron suddenly said, facing Draco.

He held up his hands to him. Draco looked at his hands then decided they were wasting time fighting about the past when it didn't matter. It was not his top priority at the moment. She was. Draco accepted it, and he hoisted him up.

**HURRY UP. OR SHE'LL DROWN.**

That was the final letter. The last message. And it tells all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>AN: HOW WAS IT? REVIEW! :" Hermione's past will be reveal soon! I promise! So, what will happen to Hermione? Any guess?


	11. You're all I have

Disclaimers: Sadly, it could never be mine.

A/N: Sooooo here it is. You see, I got the aquarium idea in the Korean Drama entitled **"City Hunter"**. You should so watch it. It's nice. I spent my whole Christmas vacation watching it. Oh.& **REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Daniel apparated Hermione away from the coffee shop, she soon found herself in a huge, quiet aquarium where parents usually take their children for the weekend. It was dark and cold. The only illumination coming from the huge aquarium filled with beautiful sea-creatures. In all honesty, she would have been delighted to come here but not for the guy (her ex-friend), who kidnapped her here. She still feels the dizzying effect of the side-long apparition which she didn't like, thank you very much.<p>

Oh how she hated the guy right now!

Hermione turned to him with angry eyes. But also, beneath her façade was the truth. She was scared. She might as well be dead in a matter of seconds. Minutes if she was lucky and no one would even come to look for her. Who knows? Maybe this guy was a psychotic serial killer.

Daniel just looked at her equally but with a respectable distance.

"What? You're not gonna kill me? Or tie me? Not worried if I escaped?" She asked suspiciously while backing away. He just looked at her amusedly and shook his head once.

"Why would I do that? You see, Hermione, I am not a killer nor am I worried if you escaped. See that hall over there?" He jerked his head to the direction of the hall. "It's locked. So obviously, you wouldn't be able to leave.

"Why are you doing this, Daniel?" Hermione asked him.

"Because of Draco Malfoy. You see, that selfish guy is my _brother._" He answered as if the thought disgusted him.

Shocked was an understatement. Hermione just realized that she fell in love with a guy she barely now, or at least remember. She didn't truly know him. Daniel might be the only way she would remember, since she couldn't remember fast enough to keep up.

"What do you know?" He asked when she didn't answer after a few moments.

She shooked her head warily.

Daniel chuckled and slid down the ceiling to floor aquarium. He sat with his right leg spread out before him and his left bend. He had his back against the aquarium. He rested his arms on his knee and looked up at her. "You might want to sit down? I know you're still dizzy but don't worry, you'll sleep soon." He said and took a glance at his wrist watch.

"It's still so early. So I might as well tell you a bed-time story?"

Hermione sat slowly, tucking her dress under her carefully. The distance between them was in a safe zone. Might as well know the truth while she was still alive, right? Right.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet. Don't be so afraid." He said with a chuckled.

This guy could really be charming if he wanted to be. So why kidnapped, right?

"As if by saying that it would make me feel safe." She mumbled.

Wasn't it weird to find yourself having your kidnapper telling you stories?

"Wanna know about Draco and me?"

She nodded.

"It all started when Draco was three years old. My father, Lucius Malfoy, apparently had a mistress, namely, my mother. Her name was Rose-Rose Rodriguez. She was a Muggle-born. Just like you. She was working on the Malfoy's company .She knew Lucius had a wife that time. But that didn't stop my father from pursuing her. She had this beautiful, flowy, brown hair. Her eyes were blue, sparkling blue. She was tall. A beauty that couldn't be compared to anyone. Anyone except Narcissa. They had a secret relationship. No one knew. Those times were hard for Lucius. He fell in love for Rose. But he had a wife that time. Although he never really did love Draco's mother. A marriage of convenience, or so they say. His love for my mother was-true. Eventually, Narcissa found out. Being the Lady Malfoy, she had the right to fire mother. She even slapped her in front of the worker," He chuckled and continues." What could my mother do? She packed her things and left without saying anything to Lucius. Unfortunately to Narcissa, their love blossomed."

Hermione just looked at him and asked, "Who's the baby, then?"

He chuckled humorlessly and shooked his head. "My, my. You see, the baby was cute. Beyond cute. And because of that, he stayed with us for a year. Occasionally coming home to Draco's mother every month or so. This angered Narcissa. She was the legal wife but then his husband stayed with his mistress. Because of that, she neglected her child, Draco. Draco had a rare disease that almost killed him. " He sighed, "That was the moment my father decided to leave us. He gave as money, alright. Supported us. But what I needed was a Father. But no, he just had to choose Draco." He said angrily.

"I was eleven when I first attended Hogwarts. I used the name 'Meyer'. Try to use just the initials and it would simply be 'D.M.' Daniel Malfoy. I met my brother there, Draco. I was sorted in the Slytherin House. I tried to be friends with him. But of course, he was a Malfoy. A pure-blood. I'm just a half-blood. And he found it fun to humiliate me every single day for making it to Slytherin even though I am a half-blood." He looked at her and said, "You were in your seventh year in Hogwarts when the both of you fell in love with each other. Although at first, Draco used you. After the war I mean. He needed to have his so-called good reputation back. You wanted to know about what happened six years ag-" He stopped midsentence. There was a loud bang on the entrance door. Both of them jumped to their feet.

"Drac-" Hermione started but suddenly, hope surging through her veins. He came to save her.

Daniel grabbed her hand and ran towards the upper level; all hope she felt was gone now.

* * *

><p>Draco silently strolled towards the hallway. How did he know Daniel would be bringing Hermione here? Simple. It was place where Daniel's mom, Rose, worked before. So he thought it must be quite sentimental for Daniel.<p>

"Your wand, Sir." Someone said from his left. He turned and saw a bulky figure with his hand outstretched the other had his wand, pointing towards him.

"Where is she?" Draco asked as calm as he could.

"You'll only see her once you surrendered your wand, Sir." The man replied.

No. It would only leave him defenseless. So he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He looked intently at the man, then, he disarmed him quickly. Using his right foot to make the man lost his balance, he twisted the man's arms behind him. The man was face down on the floor, wriggling in pain. "I'll ask you once again." Draco said, his mouth close to the man's ear. "Where is she?"

The man only chuckled as if he found this amusing, As if he would out power Draco. Which was true.

By the time Draco looked up, five wands were pointed at him.

He shooked his head, and calmly, he twist the man's head, leaving him unconscious.

"One down. Five more left." He mumbled.

One by one, he charged at them. He had the third one on the throat when someone clapped his hands, as if taunting him.

"Brother," He spatted as if the thought alone disgusted him. ", you have come."

Draco put his hand up in mocked acknowledgement and kick the man he was holding on the throat on the face, which made him unconscious.

"Well brother, I missed you. What can I do?" He asked and rolled his eyes. "Where is she, Daniel?"

"There." Daniel said and jerked his thumb toward the aquarium.

Draco could only see legs of Hermione. She was on the water, at least half of her body was. The other half was still above the water. Her hands were tied at her back and her dress was flowing on the water like a goddess. He would love the view but not for the fact that she was in danger.

"You see this button, brother?" He lifted a remote-like but with one, big, red button on the center only. "One push only and, ah, what was the term? Die? Drown?" Daniel smirked.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. He couldn't play aggressive now when the girl she loved was on the line.

"Surrender your wand, brother. You see, I have been waiting for this faithful day when I could revenge my mother." He looked at the remote and tossed it only to catch it again. "I've been waiting for your weakness. You have been fearless for so long, brother. Until you fell I love with her." He pointed toward Hermione and pushed the button slightly, which made Hermione sinked slightly. Her shoulder was still above the water.

He could only looked at her. He had to save her. "Your wand?" Daniel asked impatiently again.

Draco's hold on his wand tightened, his jaw twitched. Normally, he wouldn't take orders on anyone. But sure, he could make an exception on this particular moment.

Slowly, he handed his wand towards his half-brother.

"Good." Daniel commented and nodded his head towards his men. "Oh. And don't try to fight. Hermione in the water, right?"

Draco sighed and braced himself for the blows that would come.

The three remaining men charged at him. Punches were thrown at him. His face, his head, his stomach, his legs. All over his body, he could feel the pain. Blood was sliding down his face. His hair was disheveled. They didn't stop until he was on the floor. He tried his best not to whimper but the pain was unbearable. The men continued to kick him. The other one was not satisfied enough that he picked a piece of metal somewhere and hit him with it repeatedly.

"Stop." Daniel ordered.

Immediately, all of the men backed away from him and made way for Daniel. He crouched down beside him and studied his face. "That's not enough pain." He commented when he saw Draco's face. It was covered with blood. He couldn't move. His legs were hurt badly. It could contest with the Cruciatus curse.

"I think I'll just settle to inflicting pain to her, brother." He said and sighed.

"Listen here, bastard of my father, lay one finger at her or touch the tip of her hair and I swear, I will kill you." Draco threatened him with all the hate he could muster. Well that was true. No one hurts her. No one.

"Tsk Tsk. You are in no position to threaten me, Draco." He chuckled.

"Think again." Draco said and smiled. He closed his eyes counting to five. _One, two, three, four, fi-_

**BANG! **

There was a loud sound that came from the end of the hall. Daniel's men all turned to look at the intruders with their wands pointed to them. From the shadows emerged three handsome men: Ron, who was in the middle, Harry on his right and Blaise on his left. All three of them was looking ready to murder anyone that might crossed their way.

Daniel's men all charged at the three most powerful wizards of their age.

"You're calling that a back-up?" Daniel laughed out loud. He clapped his hands twice and a group of men came towards them, all ready to fight.

Draco just smiled. Ten more aurors came rushing towards the door headed by Neville. He recognized some faces there. Theo, Dean, George Weasley. Some he didn't recognize.

He heard Daniel swore. Well he still have an alas. The remote!

"Adios brother." Daniel bid his goodbye, push the remote control, and apparate away. Maybe he noticed that his side was losing but no matter. He didn't care.

Draco got to his feet although it hurt. It was badly bruise and his face was dripping with blood and sweat. "Malfoy! Fucking save Hermione, will you?" Ron shouted amidst the chaos. Curses were being thrown back and forth.

He scrambled away, he didn't care where his wand was. It was not his top priority as of the moment. He had to save her. He couldn't lose her. Merlin.

Draco looked at the aquarium. Hermione was trying desperately to swim upwards but the weight of the chains were holding her down, slowly dragging her. Until she was on the bottom.

He had to make it on time. He just had to. But how? The stairs. With his injured legs, could he climbed that high?

"Hey ferret!" A female voice called over to him. He looked at his back and found A Ginerva Potter with a fierce look on her face. "Wanna use my wand?"

She threw her wand towards him. He caught it just in time and said, "I owe you one, _Ginny_." Ginny smiled. She realized that it was the first time Draco called her by her given name. Not Weasley, not Potter. Just Ginny. How love could change someone, she could never figure out.

He didn't have time to disagree. He had to save someone very important to him. Draco made it to the surface of the aquarium. Without hesitating, he jumped. He jumped in an aquarium filled with fishes. He had always disliked fishes but forget about that.

He reached the bottom and found Hermione. She was unconscious, her hand was outstretched upwards. She was falling slowly.

* * *

><p>Ron and the others together with the Aurors finished the men. It was quite easy but because of their number, it became slow to win. They were now looking at the aquarium while Draco pulled Hermione out upwards. They all cheered except for Ron. Well, Ron just smiled. "You made it, Malfoy." He whispered. "You saved her."<p>

"Of course he would. I told you didn't I?" Ginny said smugly.

"Well, seems like the ferret isn't a coward anymore." Harry said joining the conversation, while hugging Ginny. "Don't think that I forget that you shouldn't be here, Mrs. Potter."

"I know Mr. Potter. I guess I just have to make you your favorite dish tonight. Sounds great?" Ginny said amusedly in which she got Harry hugging her tightly.

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and found Blaise looking at them. She smiled and mouthed a, "thank you."

His lips curled upward slightly and nodded. He mouthed "No problem."

Draco was trying so hard to make Hermione breathe. His head bent towards her body, waters dripping from his blond hair. "Breath Hermione. Breath." He muttered while pointing Ginny's wand toward her, healing her.

She was almost blue when he got her from the water. That scared him more than Voldemort himself. He thought he was going to lose him. It was so close. He almost lost her. Almost.

Hermione spluttered water from her mouth. She coughed. As soon as she opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He hugged her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go ever. "Merlin, I didn't know what to do if I lose you. You're the only thing that matters." There was a tear the rolled on his left eye. "You are the only thing I have."

Soon, she found herself hugging him back. She was shocked. And frightened. Maybe it would take a week or a few days at least before she overcome her trauma of water.

She sobbed and sobbed until she was exhausted. They decided it would be safe to admit her in the hospital. But Draco's injuries were worse. He had bruises all over his body. He was still unconscious as of the moment.

* * *

><p>The doctor, who Hermione later recognize, was Dr. Forbes, gave her a sleeping pills in order to relax her mind. She could never forget this day.<p>

It was the day she was forced remember everything. The day every memory came rushing back at her. All because Ron would be telling her everything.

"Ron, would you still tell Hermione everything?" Harry asked while leaning against the Hospital wall. They were in Hermione's room. Ron on the chair beside her bed.

"I have to, Harry." He answered while holding her hand. "She has the right to know."

Harry only nodded. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ron had a point. Hermione would want to know. "I hope we're all ready for the consequences, Ron. Remember that time? Well, we didn't know what to do with her. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep only to wake up shouting because that memory was haunting her." He saw Ron's jaw tightened. "It took a year for her to recover. But did she really recover? She distanced herself away from us. That's not a recovery; it's her way of escaping."

Ron didn't answer. He only looked at her peaceful form. Did he have the heart to ruin her peace? She needed to now. One way or another she would remember. Maybe not now. But soon.

Harry got up and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You know what to do, mate. Do what's right." And with that, he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what do you think will happen if Hermione remember?<strong>

**What will happen to Draco?**

**What about Ginny and Blaise? **

**Will he let her go now?**

* * *

><p>AN: The hell I will have to reveal Hermione's past next chapter. Oh so sad. haha Well, I hope you love this chapter. What do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Reviews only make me write faster.

**XOXO**


	12. It Will Rain

Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own Harry Potter. I never even said I did.

A/N: This is so it. Oh my gosh. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and yes, Hermione will know the truth this chapter. Here we go. **This chapter is entitled It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. :)**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the white paint on the wall. It was kind of eerily depressing, the way it looked. I lifted my hand to rub the sleepiness off my eyes. It was only then that I noticed my arm full of apparatus.<p>

Then terrifying memories came back to me. _Blood. Draco full of blood. Blood dripping off his face, his pale face as he was trying desperately to save me. How I saw his crimson blood mixed with the water. His tears, how he cried when he thought he was going to lose me. _

"Dr-Draco?" I called for him but he wasn't there. I tried to look around but then a man from my bedside stopped me from moving and pushed me gently to my back.

"Hermione, don't move too much." He said. "The doctor will be here soon to check on you. Just lay still." Concerned filled his beautiful, green eyes..

Who was this man? Was it Henry? Or was it Harry?

I tried to check if I knew him, I called him, "Harry?"

Immediately, the man broke into smile. He held my hand, the one near him, in both of his hands and buried his head there. "You remember me." He mumbled. I could feel a tear fell off from his left eye.

It was as if what was happening happened before. I just did not know exactly when or how.

I brushed my hand across his face, as if on cue, the other hand that was not clasped in his big hands.

"Harry." I mumbled again, as if testing his name. "Harry."

And then I remember.

I remember him. Harry Potter. My best friend. The chosen one. The one who defeated Voldemort. The child with a scar on his forehead. The one who saved me six years ago. Or was it him?

What happened six years ago? It was still a blurred to me.

"Hermione, do you remember everything?" He asked after a moment. Surprisingly, I did.

"Yes. I do. But, what happened six years ago? It's still a bit blurry." I admitted shyly. My own life and I couldn't remember what happened that time. I just felt like whenever I looked back, I got mad. I got upset, frustrated, afraid, and down. Why?

It took him a moment to reply, as if weighing the words carefully. He finally said, "Hermione, the doctor would be here any moment and he will explain your condition, okay? Right now, you have to rest. I don't know how you survived but you are lucky to survive." He paused. "Too much water entered your lungs and frankly, you almost didn't make it but for Malfoy who bravely saved you."

Malfoy. Where was he? I was about to reply when a man wearing a white uniform entered my room. "Good morning, Ms. Granger."

He looked at me then to his chart and said, "I believe you can be released today."

Harry mused. "That's great news, Hermione!"

He stood up and walked towards the doctor when the doctor called for him. "Are you her guardian?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and said, "Yes, I believe so."

"Liar. So here is the prescription. You have to make her drink this every," He checked his wristwatch. "An hour before she sleeps. Don't forget that. It is for her lungs and oh," He checked his chart and continued his explanation to Harry. "Buy these medicines. It is available here and well, she has to drink this at least three times a day. After breakfast, before lunch, and one hour before she goes to sleep. Understood?"

Dr. Forbes looked at Harry. He sighed and inquired, "Why is it that there is for 'after breakfast', 'Before lunch' & 'An hour before she goes to sleep'? Why isn't it before she eats? Or after? Or an hour?"

The doctor looked at the ceiling for a moment then to me then to Harry and said, "I really don't know, you know? I just want to."

"Seriously? Are you even a doctor?" A voice said lazily on the door.

They all turned to look at the intruder except for the doctor. All of them didn't hear him enter the room.

"Oh well, here we go again." The doctor mused; shooked his head, and turned to look at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad that you're able to walk again."

Draco smirked and looked directly at me and said with his cold, velvet voice, "I had to. You're medicine is not healing me- it's killing me." He leaned on the doorknob. "And besides, my medicine is here. And you won't even let me come here."

I didn't know what to do. Do I look at him? Smile? What I really wanted to do was to stand up and hugged him. Then kill him- kill him for making me worry.

"Malfoy, glad to know you're alive." Harry said and moved to pat Draco's back to which Draco only nodded in reply.

"She'll be release soon, I presume?" Draco inquired, walking purposely to me.

I only noticed what he was wearing now: A pair of dark jeans, V-neck white shirt, and a pair of shoes.

He was closed enough for comfort, that I know. He leaned forward, his arms on either side of me, and kissed me. This time, it was slow and soft. As if he didn't want to forget this moment. It took me a moment to kiss him back to. I moved my hand, to caress his hair when I hear someone coughed on the background. "Ehem. People here."

Draco chuckled quietly and leaned in to touch his lips to mine once more and said, "Don't ever scare me like that ever again, do you hear me?"

I could only nod to that. Not knowing what was to happen next, I could only smile.

* * *

><p>Draco was ushered by the doctor outside Hermione's room. After glancing at Hermione who was packing her things, Draco went with the doctor outside. He closed the door softly and turned to look at him. "Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that Hermione remember Harry?" Draco nodded. He didn't know where this was going.<p>

He replied quietly, "I am quite aware of that."

Dr. Forbes sighed and adjusted his eyeglass that was falling on his nose, crossed his arms, then turned to look at him straight on the eyes. "She is remembering. And soon- no, sooner that we expect, she would remember everything Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't answer but instead, leaned against the wall and rested his left foot in the wall, as if he had all the time on Earth.

Dr. Forbes sighed and said, "Fine! Act like you don't care!" He threw his hands on the air exasperatedly. "But you know very well what this means. Whatever you're hiding from her since the day you brought her here would be reveal in any second right now."

Draco had no comeback for that. He knew this would happen. But it was too soon. Maybe sooner that he expected.

Dr. Forbes walked away, but before that, he patted Draco's head once, said "It's up to you now, boy. Do what you must do." and then left.

Draco sighed. That man showed Draco more care than his real father ever did. That was-something. He was right and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Draco represented himself to check me out of this hospital. He was kind of not himself the moment he entered my room. He was, I didn't know, off?<p>

I waited in the lobby while he paid for my bills, although I told him that I could pay it. I now remembered that I have a business. A huge one, I might say. And I was quite worried about it. I've been gone for almost three months. I wondered what happened to my business.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was worried of a lot of things. I thinked that I've been gone for so long that I didn't know what happened around me. It seemed like I have just awaken from a very long sleep.

Malfoy was the one responsible for my amnesia, I knew that. But I didn't react either was I mad. Because in all fairness, the past three months were the best months I've had for a very long time. I felt at ease- my past, since I couldn't remember them before, was not chasing me everywhere I go. I don't know but I think it was worth it.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a pair of ocean, blue eyes staring at me. I didn't move nor did I break the silence that was enveloping us. I could only stare at him. To the man I used to love so much, Maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was his hair that made me recognized him that time when I saw him in Dublin. I did not know which. Or maybe it was because he was my first love. The first one who made my heart beats twice as fast. The first one to break my heart.

He broke the silence first, "Hey." He smiled through the pain he was feeling at the moment.

"Hey" I said back. I felt tears burning on my eyes, threatening to spill any moment. I loved this man. I loved him even before I even love Draco. The night of my accident, I clearly remember seeing him across the street and running towards him. And then I was thrown across the street by Draco's car. I loved him that night, I loved Draco only this three months. Or was it true?

Ron suddenly hugged me tightly, enveloping me with his strong arms. He buried his head on the crook of my neck, and then I hugged him too with my hands closed.

He didn't let her go even when he was saying, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry."

I pushed him away from me to have a clear looked on his face and asked, "What for?"

"For leaving you when you needed me the most." He replied looking at me intently, his hand brushing my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, now sincerely confused.

* * *

><p>Draco was walking towards Hermione with his hands on his pockets when he noticed Ron Weasley there.<p>

He was torn. Torn between being selfish and being selfless.

He could take away Hermione. Grab her, and take her away from here. From ever remembering what happened six years ago. That horrible accident. And that was an act of being selfish,

On the other hand, she deserved to know the truth. That was the only way she could ever move on. She had to remember. Although it would break his heart into millions of pieces, and probably he could never fix that, she had to. And that was an act of being selfless. Which Draco was far from.

But he had to.

He remembered what Dr. Forbes said to him earlier, _"Do what you must do." _Wise words yet, it was so hard to do.

He took a looked at her and suddenly, he knew what he must do. Even though it was not what he wanted.

Slowly, he walked away with a last glanced on her.

Ron looked at her incredously and asked, "Are you saying you don't remember what happened that night?"

I shooked my head once. "No. I can't remember, as hard as I try."

He sighed and ushered for her to seat, "This is a long story." He looked at her and asked after a moment. "Are you sure you're ready to hear this?"

I was not sure that time, but I could only nod. I had to know, I am certain of that.

"It all happened six years ago," Ron began.

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago..<em>

_It all happened after the war, the light side won. Voldemort was defeated, or so they say. But some of his followers were not happy about the outcome of the war. _

"_Hermione," Ginny nudged her elbow. Hermione almost choked on the food that she was about to enter her mouth. "MERLIN Ginny! Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione asked while holding her throat._

"_He's staring at you." She said matter-of-factly. Hermione reached for the pumpkin juice and asked, "Who?" _

_She drinked it slowly when Ginny replied, "Malfoy." And that was the time she really choked. _

_Ron, who was seating on her left quickly patted her back. When she finally recovered, she almost chuckled and said, "Come on, Ginny. Malfoy's not looking at-" She lifted her eyes and found herself looking back at him. _

_He cocked his head to the side and smirked. She found it hard to divert her gaze; she literally had to force herself to stop looking at him._

_Hermione looked at Ginny for answers but the redhead just shrugged, "What was that?" Hermione asked, bewildered by Malfoy who was burning a hole at her back._

"_If he's not a Malfoy, I'll say that he fancies you."_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was late for the Potion class taught by Professor woke up late this morning because she couldn't sleep the night before that. She was running like hell but regretted it when she entered the class. "Finally decided to grace us with you presence, I see, Ms. Granger." Snape drawled coldly at the front of the classroom. <em>

_She stuttered, feeling the heat crawling on her cheeks when all the students turned to look at her. Even Malfoy did look at her and winked. _

_She quickly averted her eyes and said, "I-I'm sorry, Professor. I assure you that nothing like that would ever happen again."_

_Snape looked at her murderously and said, "Take your seat, Ms. Granger. And 10 points will be taken from your house because of you laziness." _

"_But-" She was cut off by another late student. She turned to look at her co-late student and found out that it was Harry. He also looked at her and raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised that she was late. She was never late. She smiled and said, "Damn." Just as Snape said, "On a second thought, 20 points would be taken from Gryffindor. "_

_Harry smiled and said, "Damn indeed."_

_The only unoccupied seat was the one next to Ron and the one next to Draco._

_Harry and Hermione both looked at each other the same time and race towards Ron. Of course, Harry Potter won again. Damn those seeker reflex. Now she had to sit next to Draco in which he seemed please._

"_Sorry Hermione. Couldn't sit next to a ferret without killing one." Harry explained. She ignored him and stormed off to the last unoccupied seat. She heard Ron chuckled lightly._

_She sat next to him and carefully placed her bag under the table beside her feet, grabbed her parchment and started writing whatever the professor said._

"_Hey Hermione." She heard him called her. She had to ignore him but not for the fact that he called her by her first name. _

"_What?" She asked him, almost shocked by him calling her by her first name._

"_I know you wouldn't take this seriously even if I asked you nicely so I won't ask you nicely." Draco started, he leaned on his table, both of his arms resting on it, and looked at her. He waited for her to interfere in which she did, "What are you talking about? Are you sick?" She reached out and placed her hand on his forehead."You're not sick. Are you on drugs?" Hermione asked._

"_Tsk Tsk Hermione, such a wild imagination." He remarked and rolled his eyes. _

"_Excuse me, Malfoy, but it's Granger for you. Get it?" And with that, she returned her attention to the professor. She scribbled the writing that was on the board obediently. _

_He was quiet for a few moments which didn't last long. "Let's have a bet, shall we?"_

_Just as quickly as he said it, was as quickly she whipped her pretty head towards him. She cocked her head and asked, "Why should I?"_

_Draco answered her, "Because if you don't, then you don't trust your house." He smiled sweetly at her although to her, it was devilish, as if he was planning something not nice. _

_She sighed. She better hear this out then. "What makes you think that I won't trust my house?"_

_Draco only looked at her and planted his elbow on the table, resting his chin on it. He was daring her. And she knew it. "Oh come on, Malfoy! Just say it, will you?"_

_He smirked knowing that somehow, he won. "This coming Friday will be the Quiditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor." He started, in which he knew she would interfere him. "So? I know that, Malfoy." _

"_Shh Granger, let me finish." He paused and looked at Professor Snape who was now eyeing them but said nothing. _

_They were quiet for a few moments and she continued on scribbling on her notes and he was busy staring out the window. When he was sure that Snape wouldn't interfere them, he continued. Not even looking at her, "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, we will be having a match." He looked at her who didn't look back at him. "Who do you think will win?" He asked._

_She smirked and said, "That's an easy one." She glanced at him while saying, "Gryffindor, of course, my dear."_

"_You bet." He turned his body towards her, and stared at her. It unnerved her, he knew. That was why he was doing it in the first place. She was cute when she got mad or embarrassed or maybe she could just sit there all day and he would still think that she was cute. "I bet Slytherin will win." _

"_What If my house wins?" Hermione inquired, now interested in this conversation she was having, strangely, with Malfoy._

"_If your house wins, I will-" He was interrupted again by her._

"_If we win, then you have to order your house to stop picking on mudbloods. How about that? " _

_He smirked and said, "Done. And if what if we win?" _

"_Then I'll-" She was rudely cut off by him, the same thing she did to him. _

"_If we win, I get to have a date with you in one month, whenever I want. How's that?" He smirked at her reaction. It was as if she couldn't believe this man. _

"_What, Granger?" He started and leaned in to her to whisper. "Don't trust your housemates? Don't trust Harry? Ron? Ginny?"_

"_Of course I do! It's just-" She took a deep breath and looked at him levelly. Smirking she said, "I do trust my house. And I'm sure yours would lose."_

"_So how's it gonna be, Granger? Is it a deal?" Draco asked her, looking at her beautiful brown eyes. _

"_Deal." She said and offered her hand to him just as the bell rang. Students scrambled their way towards the door, not noticing them. _

"_Deal." He said, took her hand, and kissed the top of it. _

_He stood up, swung his shoulder bag on his shoulder, and moved towards the door. _

_Hermione smiled and stuck her things inside her bag when he called up to her, "Oh and Hermione? I'll make sure we win!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That was the part one of her memory. Part two would be on the next chapter. Sorry. Hahaha It's just that I have school tomorrow and I have to sleep early. That's why I only wrote the first part. Anyways, thanks for the readers! I love you all!**

**XOXO**

**Victoria08~**


	13. I'll Breathe Again

Disclaimers: The usual.

A/N: Hi! I am back. See? I love you this much that after I uploaded the fourth chapter of my other story, I proceeded on writing this. Well, I really, really do hope that you would like this because I sacrificed my sleep just to think of scenarios.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, you try you hardest, but things don't work out the way you want them to.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep sigh, look around, anything but the man beside her. This was really stressing her although it was just the beginning of the story. It just felt like there was something about the story that broke her heart. "Let me guess, I fell for him, didn't I?"<p>

Ron nodded and continued the story, "The fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin was a close fight but at the end-"

* * *

><p><em>At the end, the Slytherin won. No one knew how. The score was 60-59, only one point to beat them. But still, the Gryffindor lost the fight. <em>

_Hermione was in the library, sulking. She had seen the fight and she almost thought they would win, almost. But then Malfoy turned to where she was sitting, smirked, wink then caught the snitch. That was the worst part, she thought. After the house of Slytherins cheered, she left in a haste. _

_She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on it then closed her hazel-brown eyes. She could only hope that Draco Malfoy did not mean what he said. _

_She heard a shuffling and a chair being pulled from the tabled. She opened one eye and peeked at her intruder. She grumbled and buried her head again on her arms It was the guy on her nightmare. "What do you want?"_

_He settled himself comfortably, propped his feet on the table and stared at her. "I'm just here to remind you of our date. Tomorrow, 7 o'clock sharp on night. I'll pick you up at your dorm."_

_She straightened herself and leaned in to him curiously, cocked her head to the side and asked, "Tell me, are you really serious about that? I mean about the deal?" _

_Draco leaned in closer, so close that his nose were now touching hers and smirked, "I am."_

_Hermione grumbled again and let her head fall on the table without any cushion. "Kill me now."_

_"Sorry, can't do. We still have a date" He chuckled, stood up and said, "I'm just going to shower." _

_And that was the only moment she noticed that he was still wearing his seeker uniform. He did look good. Maybe going out with him isn't that bad? But what would Harry and Ron think? She also noticed that there were bruises on his face and his hair was slightly disheveled which suited him, whatever he did to himself, he would still be a good looking bloke. But what really bothered her were the bruises and cuts on his face and hands. "Malfoy!" She called up to him._

_He turned to her but said nothing. She sighed and went up to him. "You're hurt." She stated calmly, took his hands on her and inspected it. She shook her head slightly, causing her messy bun to bounce. "Mind if I heal it?" She looked up to him only to find his silver eyes looking intently at her, as if mesmerized. "Malfoy?" She called to him again, She even resorted to snapping her fingers in front of him for his lack of attentiveness._

_"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" He asked, clearly confused,_

_She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I said- if I could heal it." Holding his hands up to his eye level which was quite high for her height. _

_He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah. You can do anything with my hand as you please."_

_She looked at him warily but started to murmured healing spells she knew. Once she was done, she moved to his face. _

_"Hmm. Why do you have so many injuries, huh?" She asked absentmindedly while inspecting his body to see anymore bruises. _

_"Simply because I want to prove to you that I can win and I will win anything just to have you." _

* * *

><p><em>For the next few months, they dated and finally became a couple which surprised the whole student body but accepted it quickly as it was. Draco and Harry surprisingly got along but Ron- Well, he'd never get along with him. Everything was fine that time. It was perfect.<em>

_Draco and Hermione sat on the grass under the tree, his head on top of her head and hers was on his broad shoulder. _

_"I'll marry you someday, Hermione." He said while stroking her hair. "I promise."_

_Hermione just chuckled and hit his arm playfully. "What if I don't want to marry you?"_

_"Then I'll kill the man you'd want to marry." He answered truthfully. _

_"Hmmm. Then you'd go to Azkaban and there would be no way that I would marry you then."_

_Draco seemed to think about it for a moment and answered, "Then there would be no killing then."_

_" killing."_

_"As I was saying before you rudely interrupt me with the thought of you wanting to marry another guy, I would want to marry you. Then, I'll build a palace for you. A huge one. Then we'll have little blond and brunette kids running around." _

_Hermione sighed and stared at the sunset. "That's quite a big dream, Draco." The truth was, it scared her to think that maybe they were not for each other. What if there was someone else out there for him? Then where would she go?_

_"Yes it is. But I'll make sure that all our dreams, all of it, will come true." He kissed the top of her head and it was that time that she felt that he truly loved her. _

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione!" Ginny called for her when she entered the dorm. <em>

_"Where's the fire, Gin?" Hermione joked softly, looking at her for a moment before returning to her notes which she was studying before Ginny bursted into their shared bedroom._

_"I-I-I found out something." Ginny said, walking towards her and sitting at the bed beside her._

_Hermione looked at her quizzically. "What is it?" She sat up straight. "What's bothering you?"_

_She took a deep breath, looked at her, shook her head, and said, "He was using you to get back his reputation." _

_For a moment, she could not breath, could not move, could not speak. All she could do was stared at Ginny who just turned her head upside down. _

_"Who?" She asked even though she knew who she was referring. _

_Ginny looked worried but said it anyway, "Draco." _

_It took a moment for her to comprehend what the girl in front of her just said. _

_She sighed, shook her head, as a single tear escaped her eye. _

* * *

><p><em>Hermione have thought of it thoroughly. She broke up with Draco a week after Ginny said that. Without any explanation. Just like that. She left without any explanation. She just couldn't face him after what he did. It just broke her heart. That 'someone' who meant the world to her, meant nothing to him. It was just hard to unloved the person you loved very much. She could not get herself to be mad, she just couldn't. All she could do was to stay away. At least, somehow, in some way, she had helped him. That was all she would ask for. It may not mean anything to him, but it meant the world to her.<em>

* * *

><p>Ron looked at Hermione, smiled weakly and said, "Do you know what happened afterwards?"<p>

Hermione turned to look up at the high ceiling, looked at him then answered, "No. I don't know anything."

"The accident happened."

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was walking down the alley of Hogsemade alone. Or so she thought she was alone. She broke away from her friends and excused herself, although Ron insisted he came with her. She just needed space. From everything. <em>

_It was dark with only a few stars illuminating her way. It was also chilled cold even with her jacket on._

_That was why she was startled when she felt someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw him. Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed, struggled to remove her hand from his grasped without avail. So she stopped and asked in a guarded tone. "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

_H e didn't answer that time. But instead, he embraced her. He enclosed his arms around her and buried his face on the side of her neck. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly to her. _

_She didn't hug him back no matter how much she wanted. She just couldn't without taking him back. "For what?"_

_It took a moment before he answered, but when he did, it was as if her walls were slowly, one by one, falling down. "For hurting you."_

_And in that moment, she was convinced that everything could be alright again. It could be with him. _

_But then, "Well, well, what do we have here, son?" Lucius Malfoy drawled. His figure emerged from the shadow very much alive. They thought he was dead. All of the Wizarding world thought so too. But here he was, very much alive._

_They broke away from each other, startled to hear him. Draco pulled Hermione on his back protectively. "Lucius." He said grimly. _

_The said man walked towards them elegantly, stopped only when he was face to face to his son who was taller than him. "Is that how you greet your father, son? Where's your manners?" Lucius looked at Hermione, cocked his head to the side, and sneered at her. "Does this filth affects the way you treat your father? Does this mudblood dirtened your manners?" _

_Draco pushed her further on his back. "Leave her out of this." Draco said lowly that she couldn't almost hear him. _

_"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't you tell her that you made her fall for you so that you can lured her into false security with you? So that we can extract our revenge?" Lucius said, feigning innocence. _

_When Draco didn't answer, he smirked. "Perhaps, you didn't tell her."_

_That was it. "Stop it, Lucius!"_

_"Why? Afraid she'd heard the truth? Afraid to see you as you really are? A monster! You're no better than me."_

_Draco looked back at her pleadingly. "Don't listen to him. He's not telling the truth."_

_Hermione didn't know what to do. This was all too much. She closed her eyes, telling herself that this was just a bad dream. A very bad one, indeed. "I am telling the truth." Lucius whispered. _

_In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by men with black hoods covering their faces. They were all laughing. And it the temperature noticeably turned down when they emerged from the shadows. _

_"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME." Lucius shouted from the middle of the circle. All the men shushed and turned to listen to him. "My son, Draco Malfoy, brought us a gift!" _

_All of the men clapped their hands when they noticed her. She wanted to run away, to hide, from all of this. She shivered when someone touched her arm. Draco quickly pulled her away from that man and said, "Don't touch her! All of you! Back off!" _

_Lucius chuckled, looked at them as if amused and ordered his men. "Get the girl!"_

_A man from her behind grabbed her from Draco but he cursed him. "Stupefy!" _

_Then a lot of men approached them slowly, as if a predator was observing his prey. _

_"Got your wand?" Draco whispered to her. She nodded. "Good." _

_Then curses were sent Back and forth to the warring group. "Ah!" Hermione yelped when a cursed threw her off to her back._

_Draco swore. There was no way he could win this alone. He thought of something. He sent a patronus secretly to Harry and relayed his message: They need help. Lucius was alive. _

* * *

><p><em>Hermione woke, feeling sore on her head. She opened her eyes, looked around and spotted Draco talking with Lucius in a hush tone.<em>

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Revenge."_

_"The hell with that! Your side had lost father! Let's all move on, okay?" Draco said, barely able to control his anger. _

_"Information and I will release her." Lucius said, pointing towards her without looking. _

_Draco sighed. It took him a minute before he asked, "What do you want to know?"_

_Lucius smirked that famous Malfoy's smirk. "Something that would make her hate you. I want to know the whereabouts of her parents."_

_Draco pushed his sleeves further on his elbows. "I won't tell you."_

_"Crucio!" Lucius cursed, his wand pointing towards her._

_She didn't hear anything anymore. She had lost consciousness. The pain she felt was unbearable. She didn't last long. But before she lost unconsciousness, she pleaded. "Don't tell him, please! I'm begging you. Let me die. Just not them." _

* * *

><p>Ron cut the story short. "So at the end, he told his father where you parents were that time. And- they raped you." He said that as gently as possible but her reaction was still pitiful.<p>

Hermione eyes widened when the realization dawned to her. "No." Her hand started to trembled. "It can't be! No. They're still alive! They're not dead!"

Ron hugged her tightly to his chest ad murmured soothing words to her ears. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But it was a long time ago. Shhhh. What's done is done."

"He betrayed me." She whispered after a while. "He used me."

He betrayed me, he used me, he hurt me, he broke me into so many pieces. And at the end, she fell for him again. "How dare him."

Ron nodded. "He didn't even have a decency to tell you the truth, 'Mione."

She looked up to him questioningly. What did he mean?

"He's married to Astoria. For five years now."

That was her breaking point. He cheated with her without her knowing that he had a wife. How could he? She was better than to be a mistress. And to say that she loved the guy was not appropriate. He was so selfish.

Unbeknownst to her, Ron did not complete the story. He left out the most important thing that happened. He didn't tell her what happened after that.

* * *

><p>Draco was leaning against the wall, waiting for Hermione for he knew she would come to blame him. He saw her slowly making her way to him, her eyes smeared with tears. She stopped just a few feet away.<p>

"Why?" She muttered, looking up at him. "Why, Draco? Why?" As tears fell from her cheeks.

He closed the distance between them slowly. This was so unfair. How could he be so calm, collected and as handsome as ever while she was looking like a battered rag doll, ready to be thrown. Her hair was slightly disheveled. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her cheeks were sullen.

Why? Why did it have to be him? Why did she fell in love with him again? Why?

"I did that to protect you." He said slowly, looking into her eyes.

"I beg you not to, didn't I?" She said, her voice rising. "But what did you do!"

She started throwing punches on his chest which he accepted. He didn't try to stop her which angered her more.

She stopped after a while. "Are you done?" He asked calmly. But she didn't answer him; she couldn't face him one more minute without crying. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "Yes, I am."

She opened them once more. "I'm done with you."

That was like a gunshot on his heart. It broke him to hear her say that, but he knew that at the first place, he shouldn't have kept that as a secret. For Merlin's sake he was married to someone he never did love!

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He said as he stepped towards her. "It was never my intention to hurt you. I could never hurt you. I will do everything just to keep you safe and alive. Even if it meant-"

"Don't say anything anymore, just stop." She took a deep breath to get courage to say things to him before she went away.

"You know what the worst thing is?"

Draco held her face and leaned his forehead to hers while she was speaking.

"That after all the things that happened, I'm still very much in love with you. I'm in love to someone who is married. To someone who was involved in the murder of my parents. To someone who broke me."

The tears that were streaming down her face were uncontrollable. She couldn't stop. "And sadly, the only thing that could fix me right now is the person who broke me."

The hallway that they were in was quiet, and cold.

"I don't know how to fix things right. I always end up breaking them more. I won't ask you for anymore chance. I deserve less than what you gave me. You deserve better than me."

Hermione stepped out of his touch and side-step him to leave.

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

She turned to leave, knowing that a part of her would always be with him.

_And with that, I didn't look at her as she left, but I know deep inside me, she'll always be there no matter what happened._

Hermione turned around, take a long look at him, smiled sadly and muttered, "I will always love you." And left for good.

He turned to look at her leaving form, smiled through his tears and murmured in a soft voice, "I love you, but I just can't right now." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pushed his hands in his pockets, looked up and closed his eyes. "Perhaps someday, I'll find a way back to you again."

* * *

><p><em>Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back<em>  
><em>At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?<em>  
><em>All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns<em>

_- Breathe again_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was exhausting. J I hope you like it. Sorry if it was short. **


End file.
